The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Only a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry, none of 'em are girls :P R&R! Chap 15 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

**Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... nope.**

**Authoress' Note: I am going to say one well... two words about this story. It's wired. Like a lot of the stuff I write... I don't know where I got this idea from... wait yes I do. TrunkZy asked me to do this. So here is her wish. Don't ask me why Artemis is dressed the way he is. He just is, ok. I'll warn you now so I don't get any complaint's. (Wink wink) Get it. _No_. _Complaints_. Ok Artemis spends most - if not all - of his time in a... skirt! (Holds up silver serving try as fruit and sharp things are thrown at her from flamer's) So yes. Artemis is in a skirt and he's _gay_. And will probably have a nice bow in his hair at times if the mood strikes me. :D! So no like, no read. Simple ne?. Oh yeah. Artemis is very OOC. Obviously. **

**Ok, now this story won't be updated all the time. Actually it's kind of a side project with hardly any plot. I just like the idea of Arty in a skirt. Ho ho ho :D!**

**AND same drill as all the other fics I've updated and or posted in the last few weeks or so. My beta is super busy (I've sent him quite a bit) so I'll replace this with the good version when it's done. I'm just posting it now because I like to post stuff.**

Chapter One: Maths Class

3rd period. Maths. Advanced maths to be specific.

The students of maths A were sitting in bored silence as Mr Shralanka droned on about some complicated maths problem. (AN: I am SO bad at maths... so bad... it's my worst subject, so don't expect any actually problems here) Artemis Fowl the Second was at this moment sitting at the back of the classroom, staring at a note that had been dropped into his lap by Zack O' Connel. Who was sitting next to him.

Zack was an olive skinned, blond, soccer player. He had dark brown eyes and a smile that could reduce girls and boys alike into puddles of mush. He also had an infactuation with our boy genius.

Artemis looked at Zack, who smirked seductively. The genius rolled his eyes and scowled. Opening the note. It said:

_Damn you're sexy, I so wanna fuck you. Right now._

Artemis crushed the letter and looked over at Zack. The blond beamed at him and reached under the desks. Running his hand up the smaller boys thigh, inside his skirt and stopping at his crotch.

Artemis smacked the soccer player's hand away and gave the blond a hard glare. Zack only smirked.

"You know you want it babe." he muttered.

The genius ignored him, turning his attention to the boy on his other side. A boy that wasn't quite so annoying and horny. Although, not by much. William Donnelly. A red headed soccer player. Will was as good looking as Zack. Soft red curls fell over his handsome face gracefully. Forest green eyes sparkled when he wanted them too and a body to drool over. (AN: I have so much fun thinking up these boys). William was staring off into space. His brilliant green eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open in a small "o".

Artemis nudged him. Will blinked and turned to the slighter boy next to him. He smirked, slipping an arm around the slender waist.

"What's up beautiful?"

Artemis smiled. Liking the nickname.

"I'm bored." he drawled, placing a small hand on Will's thigh.

The red head's smirk widened.

"Oh are you? Well I could do something about that."

Artemis said nothing. Instead he moved his hand further up the other boys thigh.

"After class." he purred into Wills ear. Making the taller boy shiver in delight.

"Sure thing sweet."

Zack. Having noticed the moves Will was putting on Artemis, also slid his bulky arm around the genius. Sandwiching the slender boy in between the other two. Not that Artemis minded of course.

Zack lowered his face to the side of Artemis's face. Whispering hotly into his ear.

"What's this about after class?"

The genius smirked.

**Short. Pointless and all that jazz. I'm tired ok. And it's only the first chapter. So you know... review if you like. No flames. You don't like it? Bugger off.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	2. Sharing Isn't For Everyone

**Title: The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

**Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... I'm just 'borrowing' Artemis for a while... (Looks around, stuffing Arty into a closet) Yes... for a while.**

**Authoress' Note: Thank you to ALL who reviewed. I love you all for it. I really do. REALLY! **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**TrunkZy: Well now. I was hoping you WOULD like it. Because I am writing this for you. And... me :D. Lol. I'm not that great. It was your idea after all! And thank you for that little bit of info on the school's name. :P. Lol. And thank you in advance for that story idea you gave me about the leather. :D! **

**Naku: Really? How un canney... XD!**

**shoradragon7: Thank you! I love the plot line. And well... I like the image of Artemis in a skirt. Don't you? Sexy! Thanks for the review.**

**LoireLoa: Sure! Take your pick. (Pushes Zack and Will in front of her) But Artemis is mine! Really, he loves being locked up in my bedroom. Thanks for the review. **

**marauders4: Well wait no more, because here is the second chapter! Oh and by the way. I LOVE your name. The Marauders are the best. Remus rocks! Ya for Harry Potter! Oh and before anyone bad mouths said series of books. coughTrunkZycough. I'm a rabid HP fan girl and get feisty when the books are insulted. So think twice! (warning glare)**

**Sacai fighter: (Hugs) Yay! You like it! I am SO sorry for all the work I have sent you... pout But I'll make that fic I'm writing for you really good! I might even make Butler... NUDE! Just for you darling... Butler nude... XD! (shuts her mouth and looks around) **

**jounin1280: Well you see... I have this little... fetish... about Arty in nice pleated school skirts and I thought that... well. I would put him in girl clothes in as much stories as possible! To satisfy my need for it. No one's complaining. Which pleases me greatly. :D! I find the image very fetching. Tah for the review!**

**Still dedicated to TrunkZy.**

Chapter Two: Sharing isn't for everyone.

Artemis was perched on Zack's lap. Will was sitting on the blonds left side and a dark skinned boy named Oliver was on his right. Oliver had chocolate skin, deep brown eyes and a body thought to be carved by gods. According to Bartbley's sister school student's anyway.

There where other boys sitting around them. All of them belonged to the soccer team. They where the elite of the school. And Artemis was their leader. Butler had told the genius once that Artemis seemed to rule the school with an Iron Fist. Artemis had smiled smugly and nodded. The idea of ruling the school in such a way was very pleasing to the prodigy.

Zack tightened his hold around the genius and grazed his lips down the smaller boys neck. Artemis moaned, running his lean hands up over the soccer players broad chest. Forcing the taller boy to hiss, bitting down on the dip where shoulder meets neck. The genius grinned, twisting around on Zack's lap. Artemis pulled away from the blond, standing up. Zack growled, looking up at Artemis with lustful brown eyes. Artemis tilted his head to one side and smirked.

"I was getting uncomfortable, hold on a minute." he said, reaching up and pulling out the blue ribbon (1) that held his small "ponytail" in place.

Zack huffed, leaning back. He watched as Artemis groomed himself for a moment, running his small hands through his dark locks. The ribbon hanging from his white teeth. The young criminal tied his hair back. Allowing thick locks of the ebony silk to fall around his face and ears.

The other boys watched -looking like salivating dogs staring at a steak- as Artemis clambered back onto Zack's lap. Straddling his hips. The blond smirked and pulled the genius in for another savage kiss. His rough hands traveling down the slim back, coming to rest at Artemis's firm behind.

The prodigy gasped, but didn't force him to take his hands away. Zack grinned into the kiss, squeezing the smaller boys arse. Scrunching the pleated skirt in his hands.

Oliver -tired of watching Zack and Artemis dry hump next to him- scooted closer, grasping one of Artemis's small hands out of Zack's blond locks, bringing it up to his mouth. Artemis squeaked and pulled away from Zack's mouth. Looking at the dark skinned boy, who was sucking and licking his slim fingers.

Zack watched in outrage as Oliver pulled Artemis's face to his and crushed his lips to the genius's. Kissing him fully on the mouth.

The smaller boy didn't move from his spot on Zack's lap though. Only took his other hand from around the blonds neck to cub Oliver's cheek. Kissing back.

Zack growled, pulling Artemis back sharply.

"Hey dude, I was with him first. Wait your turn." he grumbled, hugging Artemis possessively. Crushing the smaller boy to his chest.

The genius in question rolled his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Zack and kissing his neck.

He loved school.

**(1) Yes boys (Are there any boys reading this?) and girls. A ribbon. I DID mention that I might give him one. You all probably thought I was joking. But I wasn't:D! The ribbon idea came from a friend of mine. She knows who she is. I don't know if she was being serious but... you know. :P.**

**Now then. Another chapter done. Hope you all liked. :D**


	3. What alcohol can do to a refined genius

**Title: The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

**Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... I'm just 'borrowing' Artemis for a while... (Looks around, stuffing Arty into a closet) Yes... for a while.**

**Authoress' Note: Out of the various boys that will (or have) appeared in this story, I have taken a great liking to Zack. :) Don't know why. I just have. This story is doing quite well. I'm pleased. :D. **

**Flamers. You know. I'm curious as to WHY you flame. I mean... there really is no reasonable and/or sane explanation to it. I'd love to know why you read a story you hate and then bitch to the author about various things. Well... mostly it's your very strong hate of homosexuality and stories centered around two boys loving each other. You're close minded and petty. I can understand that and I respect it but. Flaming me... why do you do it? Someone care to enlighten me? And I'd like a GOOD reason. None of that "slash is gross and wrong" shit please. Because I don't care, obviously. I'm writing the stuff aren't I?**

**And you guys do know you're boosting my review count? Making the story seem more popular then it is. Which attracts more reader's. Making ME more popular.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three: What alcohol can do a dignified genius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

St Bartbleys student dorms looked more like Five Star hotel suits than bedroom boarding school students lived in. Each dorm had two bedrooms, each with a large double bed, self and desk. A sitting room with matching leather lounges, a coffee table and a TV. (With video game consoles the boys brought from home) and a bathroom. All furnished enough to make even the Queen herself, feel at home.

Artemis shared a dorm with Zack. But the genius never really stayed in one bedroom. Instead choosing to bed hoop from one room to the next.

Now. Don't get the wrong the idea here people. Artemis didn't sleep with just any boy. He only privileged those with his love making talents to boys he thought where worthy. Which is a long way of saying.

"He shags the cutes ones."

Or rather.

"He let the cute ones shag _him_."

Some people found it strange that Artemis Fowl II - a normally bossy and dominate boy - would let himself be bottomed. The boy never really put up any fight. He was asked once, by Oliver. Why he preferred the submissive position then the top. Oliver really couldn't give a rats ass why. He just thought it was proper to ask.

Artemis had replied that being on the bottom was less work than the chap doing the shagging. And in his humble opinion. It felt better too.

--

It was Friday night and the boys of St Bartbleys where celebrating the eight or so hours to the weekend. Well if you called getting pissed off your face and having sex _celebrating. _But I guess a lot of people do I suppose. (AN: Not me. I don't like alcohol) It would probably be fair to say that not _all_ of the students enjoyed getting drunk and having mindless sex for no apparent reason. But there weren't a lot of them.

Seeing as though this particular school was full of sex deprived, hormonally charged boys. All desperate for any kind of sexual contact. And where forbidden to go anywhere _near_ St Margret's Collage for Young Ladies. St Bartbleys inappropriately named sister school. Inappropriately named because of the slutty little tarts that attended said school.

So 90 of the student body turned homosexual. Or Bi at least. But back to the boys.

Drunk, horny and over excited. The boys in Artemis's group where having a jolly old time, getting pissed and pawing each other shamelessly. You're probably all wondering what Artemis doing. Well. At that precise moment, the prodigy was dancing. Yes you're not going insane. Artemis was dancing. IF you could call what he was doing _dancing_ of course. To everyone else it looked as though he was having sex with an invisible person. Still in his school uniform, Artemis was pulling and and ruffling his skirt. Moving his slender body in a slow and sensual rhythm. Hands running over the smooth curves of his hips, ass, chest and practically everything else he could reach. His dark hair was out and fell over his eyes with classic elegance. The dark curls bounced slightly as the genius twirled around. Completely lost in the music that sounded like it belonged in a porn flick.

This unusual behavior from Artemis Jr was all caused by the large amounts of alcohol he had consumed. When drunk the genius went from cold and cruel. To happy and quite horny. He would agree to almost anything and erupt into fits of giggles when seeing something he thought to be extremely funny. Like for example, Sesame Street.

Quite odd yes. But it was a nice change from the genius's usual behavior. And everyone lucky enough to whiteness this display weren't complaining. It was one of the hottest things they had ever seen. Almost as hot as their pron collection they hid in the library. A strange place to keep porn, but they're boys. So I guess it evens its self out. (AN: Kidding. To any boys reading this.)

Artemis's dancing was interrupted as a pair of strong hands gripped his waist and stopped him. Mid spin.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a husky voice from behind him.

Artemis's pretty face broke out into an uncharacteristic smile and he giggled.

"Of course not." he said, hiccuping cutely.

Zack smirked and handed the genius a glass of some drink. Artemis took the offer and sipped the drink curiously. He made a face than swallowed.

"What did you want?"

The blond pressed himself against the more than willing body of St Bartbleys star student. Dragging his hands up the smaller boys milky thighs, under the skirt. Artemis let out a giggle as Zack began to knead the supple behind.

Zack squeezed harder, leaning down to kiss and lick the slender neck. Answering the Irish boys previous question.

"Oh nothing much. Just a quick fuck. What do you say beautiful?" he asked, running his tongue up Artemis's neck and over his mouth.

The genius didn't say anything at first. Only because Zack had stuck his tongue down his throat. Kissing him hungrily.

During the kiss Artemis barely registered being pushed to wards his bedroom. Zack was good at doing that. Kissing someone and then moving that person to a different place without them knowing. The blond soccer player considered himself a sex god. A pretty accurate title. Zack was very good in bed. But what he excelled at between the sheets, he lacked in things that are important. Like manners, morals and a conscious. But being extremely good looking and gifted in the sack. These cons of Zack's character where forgotten. I mean come on. Since when do you have to be nice and moral to someone into bed? It _should_ matter weather you're a prick or not. But in the world of "no-strings-attached-alcohol-influenced-sex" it doesn't really matter weather or not you have a conscious or if you're butt ugly. Because you're so drunk you can't be sure if what you're flirting with is a person or a lamp post.

So Zack's lack of all things pure and moral didn't effect his chances with a drunk Artemis.

Artemis had removed Zack's crisp oxford shirt and was busy touching the hard chest and stomach when the taller of the two forced Artemis down onto the large dorm bed.

"I don't think I've ever wanted you more." groaned the soccer player, trying to undo the difficult little buckle that kept Artemis's skirt up.

But in his current state - very drunk and so horny he couldn't remember the alphabet - Zack couldn't grasp the technique of slipping the hook out of the other little hook and pulling down the zipper. After five minutes of struggling Artemis stepped in. Stumbling off the mattress, the prodigy unhooked the buckle and let the pleated skirt fall to his black Mary Jane clad feet. The grey fabric pooling around his slim ankles.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" said Artemis, his cool voice slightly slurred from the alcohol.

Zack grunted something and motioned for the genius to come back to bed. Artemis smirked and shook his head. Taking a few steps back. Much to the annoyance of Zack.

"I don't think so. I'm not done yet.". The genius purred, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Slipping the crisp white fabric off his lean shoulders.

Zack sat up, watching as the foxy little master mind stripped off in front of him.

Another uncharacteristic thing to add to the list. I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you all that Artemis is completely pissed. And while he still retains his _vast _vocabulary and smarts. Our refined genius loses his normal and characteristic dignity and sense of shame. Instead, he acts like a slutty cheerleader high on sugar and Viagra.

Good thing this all happens at school.

A school a certain bodyguard is forbidden to go near. And when I say good, I mean lucky. Lucky for the other students violating Butlers charge. A charge he is _extremely_ protective over. Because if said bodyguard got wind of the happenings of his employer and his "friends", those friends would be spending a few good months in the hospital tying to get their testicles sewn back on.

When Artemis was standing in front of Zack in all of his naked glory. It only took the soccer player a full five seconds to get the genius lying sprawled on his back. The blond boy was also devoid of clothing. Having tore them off while Artemis was taking off his skirt.

Zack bent over Artemis, smirking down at him.

Artemis smiled sweetly.

"You have pretty hair." said the genius happily, stroking Zack's blond locks.

The soccer player chuckled, leaning down to suck the smooth skin of Artemis's neck.

"Thank you." he trailed his tongue up the sharp jaw and over the Irish boys pink lips. "Now, shall we begin?"

The genius wasn't given any time to answer.

----

**Another chapter done. Woo! This is very easy to write. Seeing as though it's about nothing and nothing is easy to write. Well... review please!**


	4. Sex In The Locker Room Showers

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But I do own Zack, Oliver and Will. Although I'd trade them in for the yummy genius any day.

Pairings: Many. _Many._

Warning: SLASH. Lots and lots of slash. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes. Cross-dressing. And cussing.

Rating: M

**Authoress' Greeting: Hello. And how are we all doing? I for one am doing alright. With my pro-longed case of writers block I can't really write a thing. Depression has screwed up my creative genius. Lol. But no. My depression has effected my writing, my doctor said so. And I apologies. I'm trying so hard. So so hard... here's a chapter. See how you like it.**

**And I'd like to ask. For those of you who READ this. Do you want me to create another boy? Perhaps a girl? Make the school go coed or something and give Arty a rival for his sluttyness? Yes? No?**

**Go here to see a picture I found of three boys who look A LOT like Zack, Oliver and Will. (Even though Will has brown hair and Zack looks a _little_ odd... but who cares, they're my characters.) I was thrilled. Now all I need is a boy to be Artemis...**

**http/ i3. photobucket .com/albums /y57/artemis 4ever/ZackOliver andWill. jpg**

**Chapter 4: Sex in the Locker Room Showers.**

-

-

-

-

Locker rooms prove to be a meeting place for half of a schools sexual activity.(1) And St Bartbleys was no exception. The locker rooms of the school were constantly full of activity of the sinful side. Well not _full_. But boys (and girls on the odd occasion) where in it having sex, giving blow jobs and things of the like on most days.

And the nice, always pristine showers where an added bonus and furthered the need for any exhibitionist students to do their dirty deeds in there.

Artemis Fowl never really favored the locker room showers as his ideal place to have sex. He had a perfectly _nice _bathroom back in his dorm thank you very much. And the simple fact that when you do shag in the very public showers of the locker room. It was a good bet that someone was watching you.

And being the privet person that he was, Artemis did _not_ like an audience. Of course. There was the exception to that rule, when he was, you know, drunk.

Though on a special occasion, the prickly genius could be known to forget his rules of living and be charmed into having a romp in the showers down near the oval.

Tonight is one such occasion. For it's Zack's birthday, which, if you didn't already know, needs to be celebrated as though the 27th of November is the most important day of the year.

All must bend to the blond's whims and Artemis is no exception. Unfortunately. Being the guys boyfriend he had to _by law_. According to Zack.

And what does this have to do with sex in the locker room showers? _Everything_.

--

"What are you giving me for my birthday?" asked the tall blond, sitting remarkably calm for one been given a blow job in the middle of the cafeteria.

Artemis looked up from his position between Zack's thighs and sneered.

"I thought _this_ was your present?" asked the genius indignantly. Gesturing to Zack's open fly and himself.

Zack tutted. Something Artemis found extremely annoying. Holly did that to him when she was explaining sexual terms often used by teenagers and he said something stupid. The elf had the honer of teacher because no one else wanted to be the one to enlighten the genius on such things. Having no one else to turn to, when even _Butler_ had pretended Artemis hadn't asked what the turn "orgy" meant when he was thirteen. He had gone straight to her. The fairy had been happy to oblige. Explaining everything. Even things Artemis _really_ could have lived without knowing.

"No no. This was just... you know... a birthday treat! I am after all. The Birthday Boy. And today is my special day and I need lots of special attention." he babbled. "My mum says so."

Artemis raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"So your mother wants my self and anyone else you fancy to do you sexual favors? Just _because_ it's your birthday."

"No... but it's all the same really. 'Special treatment for the special boy.' she always says. And if this (he gestured to his prick and Artemis) doesn't classify as _Special Treatment_. Than I don't know what does."

Artemis rolled his eyes, but said nothing for a moment, while he went back down on the boy before him. Zack clutched his fork tightly, knuckles going white with the strain and groaned a little as he came. Artemis then clambered back onto _his_ seat and started preening himself. Looking as though giving random blow jobs during lunch was an everyday thing. Which in fact, it really was.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked. Popping a mint into his mouth, which was offered to him by Oliver.

Zack, long practiced in sorting himself after one of the boy genius' blow jobs. Recovered quickly. He smiled widely in barely contained glee. He knew _exactly_ what Artemis should give him. He'd been planning it for the past two weeks.

"I want to fuck you in the showers down in the locker rooms." he said.

"I don't think so. Birthday Boy or not." said Artemis pompously. And started cutting up his stake.

That answer was predictable. And Zack ignored it completely. Acting as though Artemis had never spoken in the first place. He pulled the genius' chair closer. And leaned in close to the smaller boy.

"But it's my birthday. You _have to_. Don't you remember what I did for you on your birthday?" Zack purred. One hand sneaking up and under Artemis' skirt.

The knife and fork paused and the genius flushed. Yes he remembered what he'd gotten Zack to do for him on _his_ birthday. And _yes_ he knew he owed the blond a similar gift. But he didn't think lying naked in the middle of their bedroom, covered in chocolate, whipped cream and sweets was _that_ bad. Artemis had quite enjoyed himself. And he knew damn well Zack had been all for it.

"But it's not like you didn't want to do it." argued the slimmer boy. His pale face growing a fetching shade of pink as he relived that night in his mind.

Zack shrugged.

"True. But I did have to submit to you and that wasn't fun at _all_." he pouted. "You owe me. You _promised_!"

Artemis looked down at the hand that was playing with his garter (2) and clicked his tongue.

"Fine. But I don't want anyone watching us. I swear I'll change schools if I see it on film the next day."

Zack nodded happily, pleased that he'd gotten his way. Because after all, it _was_ his birthday.

--

Zack turned on two of the seven showers in the back row of the locker rooms bathroom. There where three rows in all. But Artemis had insisted they do it in the back. Where no one could watch from the doorway.

The genius had also searched the the walls, floor and every other space in the room for cameras. He found none. Thankfully.

The blond smiled cheerfully at the steady fall of water. Steam clouding the room in seconds. The blond had always thought having sex in a shower was incredibly erotic. The hot water. The steam. Everything turned him on. He'd shagged every guy/girl he'd ever gone out with in a shower at one point the relationship and now it was Artemis' turn.

He looked over his shoulder at the pouty prodigy. Artemis wrapped in the school coat. Still in his uniform. He looked around the room sullenly. Glaring at the shower heads as though it was _their _fault that he was here. Zack chuckled. His cheerful demeanor falling away to one of lust.

Ever since he'd first touched the genius. Touched that body. He'd wanted to take him down here to... make love. But Artemis had refused. Destroying any of Zack's hopes and fantasies with a shake of the head and a few harsh words. Because even though Artemis was the school slut. He still held the power and respect of the other boys. And that meant that when he said no. He means _no_.

But now. Today it was Zack's birthday. And he could do whatever he wanted. The proof of that standing a few feet away. He allowed himself a few minutes of silent victory, before striding over to Artemis and slipping the coat off the narrow shoulders.

"You won't be needing this." he said. Throwing the thick, heavy garment onto a heap of towels. The grey woolen vest following quickly. Zack took a moment to take in the sheer prettiness of Artemis' face, before leaning down and capturing those desired full lips in a kiss.

Artemis surrendered quickly, leaning against the cold tile wall. Lean hands running over the smooth muscles of Zack's chest. Down his stomach. Following the soft trail of blond hair down to the soccer player's half hard member. Artemis started to pull and rub. Making Zack groan and press himself into the small hand. Damn it. Artemis was good with his hands.

The blond then decided that Artemis was over dressed and without breaking the kiss. Started to fumble with the buttons on the genius' school shirt. Though in his increasingly aroused state. Undoing each button seemed pointless and it was taking too _slow_ to get at that wonderful skin underneath.

Artemis grunted in slight annoyance when his shirt was ripped from his body and tossed onto the wet floor. It was followed by an equally frustrated growl from the blond, when he found the genius was wearing a _singlet_ (3) under his shirt. He pulled away from the now swollen lips and glared at the white top.

"Why are you wearing fucking layers tonight?" he said lowly, voice thick with desire.

Artemis shrugged, saying nothing and raised his thin arms. Smiling at him coyly. Zack pulled the offending piece of clothing up and off the genius and swooped back down for another kiss. Claiming the mouth that was so rightfully _his_. Fuck everyone else.

When the skirt was off, lying somewhere in another stall. And the genius was left in his very revealing and _lacy_ under garments. Zack pulled him away from the wall and pushed him under the hot spray. Artemis gave a yelp and pulled away. Glaring at Zack from under wet bangs.

"You asshole. Wait until I'm naked before you push me under here! Do you know how much these cost!" he fumed, gesturing to the black garter and stockings. He hadn't even taken off his shoes yet.

Zack smiled and shrugged carelessly. He gave the other boy the once over and trapped the genius against the wall with his body. Hot water falling down his back.

"Well... you're not wearing any underwear. So really you are naked.". Fiery blue eyes glared up at him. Zack chuckled. "I'll buy you some new stockings and crap. Chill baby." he said, running greedy hands up smooth thighs and attaching his grinning mouth to the slighter boys shoulder.

Artemis stepped out of his shoes. Wrapping his legs around Zack's waist as the blond lifted him up.

"'Chill baby.' Indeed."

-

-

-

-

(1) Might not be true of course. But I never went to high school. And where I live, we don't have locker rooms as such. Just change rooms, with no showers.

(2) That's right folks! He's wearing one of those thigh high stoking things that are attached to garters. I find them very attractive.

(3) http/www. au /SHOPPING/prodpix/support singlet small.jpg (That is a singlet for those who don't know.)

**Ending Note: No lemon. I'm real sorry, but I'm just no good at them. Really. And flamers? Instead of mouthing off. Why not lend me your _perfect_ writing skills and help? Because you're obviously _so_ much better at writing these sorts of scenes than _me_.**

**(Some errors have been corrected, thanks to TrunkZy. Kiss kiss.)**


	5. A New Way To Study

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But I do own Zack, Oliver and Will. Although I'd trade them in for the yummy genius any day.

Pairings: Many. _Many._

Warning: SLASH. Lots and lots of slash. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes. Cross-dressing. And cussing.

Rating: M

**Authoress' Greeting: Alright folks. The last chapter was crap. And my less than perfect English skills were more horrible than they normally are. I apologize. A beta would be nice. My other one is swamped with school and work and loads of things. I pitty him greatly.**

**A WARNING here. For this chapter I had to get some history questions and answers. (I was going to do maths... but... you know) I never went to high school. So I don't know what kind of questions you might be asked. So... if they are wrong or whatever. Just ignore it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: A new way to study.**

-

-

-

-

Artemis closed his lap top with a snap. Looking up at the group of boys he had gathered for a "study group" of sorts. He didn't really like playing teacher. But being the smartest boy in school, he was ordered to teach these mis-fits by the Dean. That fucker. Excuse the language, but he _really_ hated playing teacher.

There where five boys in all. Zack, Oliver and Will. The three boys where expected there, even though they didn't need to attend. But they followed him around like Artemis had them on leashes. Which wasn't a bad idea actually.

The other two where Austin and Seth. Two boys from the Polo club that Artemis rarely concerned himself with and had only slept with once or twice. He liked soccer players more.

Austin was a tall brunette. He had wide shoulders, pretty eyes and liked to gel his hair back. Seth was the shortest of the five boys, but still taller than Artemis. He had blond curls, a good hard body and a pretty face. The model look was ruined when he spoke though. Seth had a some-what, high nasal voice. And a very annoying laugh. Like a donkey.

There where more boys Artemis had to teach. But these five where the first to his door. Zack, because he lived here. And the others because they threatened to beat up anyone who got in front of them. And you know what they say. First in, first served.

Artemis stood up. Walking over to the small seme-circle of boys on his floor. They had been reading a text book Artemis had given them. It was a random book the genius had gotten from the Library. A book on Sikh History (1). They had to learn it, and write an assignment on it.

One of those. A subject of your choice, things. Artemis, not liking the crude suggestions the others where giving him. (eg: The history of oral sex) had taken it upon himself to choose something that was actual history. But because he didn't want to do this in the first place, he'd grabbed the first book he'd seen on the shelf and forced his "students" to read it.

"Alright. Reading time is over. Give me the book." he said, hold his hand out.

Seth wrestled the heavy tome out of Olivers grip and handed it to the genius with a charming smile. Artemis took it with a scowl and threw it onto his bed. Having memorized the entire library stock when he'd first started at the school. Artemis didn't think he needed the book as reference.

"Mrs Wonton has informed me that I have to help you lot learn your subjects. Seeing as you all seem keen on copying what's in the book and pretending it's your own words." he glared at them.

Four of the five boys smiled sheepishly at him. Austin though, puffed himself up. Looking offended.

"I have never copied anything in my life. All my work is my own." he said.

Oliver punched him in the arm. Artemis ignored the boast and carried on.

"I hope you all were really _reading_ that chapter and not day dreaming. Because _I'm_ going to test you on it. Asking you all questions.".

There where groans and the five boys slumped in a display of boredom and annoyance. Studying was so not cool. Artemis tutted and smiled at them. And they all perked up. Each knowing what that smile meant. The genius pulled the ribbon out of his hair and ruffled the black curls a bit.

"I understand that you don't like being tested or studying for that matter. But I'm going to make this fun for you." he said, scooting backward until his behind came in contact with the bottom of Zack's bed.

Said blond cocked his head to one side.

"And how are you going to make it fun for us my lovely?"

Artemis loosened his tie.

"Each time you get an answer right. I'll take off one item of clothing." he said, perky smile still in place. "And if you get a question wrong. I put an item back on." (2)

With this new info. Five pairs of eyes locked onto the small figure and Artemis was pleased to see they where actually paying attention. But that pride went out the window when the Irish boy realized the only reason they where being good students was because he was going to strip for them.

"First question." he started, and the five sat up straight. "Oliver. What is the year length of the Nanakshahi Calendar ?"

Oliver fidgeted. The others watching closely.

"The Nanakshahi Calendar contains 5 months of 31 days followed by 7 months of 30 days. During the leap year (every 4 years), the last month... (Phagun) has an extra day." he said, looking up hopefully.

Artemis took off his tie. Putting it neatly on the bed behind him.

"Seth. When did the massacre at Jallianwaala Baagh occur ?"

"April 13, 1919 A.D." said the boy without hesitation.

Artemis smiled and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Taking it off smoothly and letting it drop to the carpet.

"What is a 'Vaar' ?. Zack."

Zack opened his mouth. He paused, cursing himself for getting a hard question. He sighed and shrugged. Artemis put the shirt back on. The others glared at the blond.

"Nice going dumb ass." scowled Austin.

Artemis rounded on him.

"Austin. Name the six forts of Anandpur."

"Uh... Anandgarh. Lohgarh Fatehgarh. Holgarh. Kesgarh... and ah..."

"Zack. You name the six forts of Anandpur." said the genius.

"Anandgarh. Lohgarh Fatehgarh. Holgarh. Kesgarh and... Nirmohgarh?." said the blond hopefully.

Artemis smiled and took his shirt back off. Zack shot a smug smirk at Austin. Who glared and crossed his arms.

"William." started Artemis, looking at the red head. Who looked as though he was going to war, rather than answering a history question. "According to the index of Ragas at the end of Guru Granth Saheb Ji, what is the total number of Ragas and Raginis?"

"Uh... eighty... four?"

Artemis reached down and took off his skirt. Stepping out of the crumpled grey heap and smiling at the slobbering mass of male testosterone on the floor.

"Oliver. When was Bhagat Trilochan born ?"

"1267 AD." he said, smiling widely as Artemis kicked off his shoes.

"At the battle of Anandpur, who cut off the head of Raja Kesari Chand? Seth."

"It was... Bhai Ude Singh."

"Correct." said the genius, leaning against the bed to take off one black stocking. Seth had a few moments of privet victory before Artemis moved onto Zack.

"How large a force did Sardar Baghel Singh leave at Delhi?"

Zack lounged back.

"Pretty large. 30, 000 men."

Artemis smiled. Taking off the other stocking. Now only left in his underwear. All of the boys where ogling the genius openly. Almost drooling.

"Will. When did Maharaja Ranjit Singh annex Amritsar?"

All eyes where on the red head as chewed on his bottom lip. Artemis slipped his fingers inside the waistband of his knickers. Preparing to pull them down.

"1830?"

Artemis put his shirt back on. Will got onto his knees.

"No no! 1805!"

"Wrong." said the prodigy, pulling up his skirt. The others groaning in disappointment. Will tried again. Getting desperate.

"18... 1818?"

"Nope." On went the tie.

"1803!... No no! 04?"

And the stockings.

"Whoever can answer that question. I'll sleep with them right now." he said.

"1824!"

"No! It was 1702!"

"Don't be an idiot. It was 1800."

"1802 AD."

Artemis pointed to Oliver.

"Correct!"

Oliver whooped. Standing up and scooping the genius into his arms.

"See ya losers." he cackled. Putting the genius back down and leading him out the door so quickly, he was almost dragging the smaller boy.

As the door slammed shut. Austin turned to Will.

"You are _such_ an asshole."

"Shut up."

-

-

-

-

(1) It was the only thing on the internet that had test questions and answers for me to copy.

(2) Ever seen Billy Madison with Adam Sandler? His girlfriend (I think she's the Forth Grade teacher or something) does the same thing for him when he's studying for like... the big test in high school.

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: Two chapters in two days! I've never done that before. I hope you liked it. I whipped this up this morning. Review and tell me nice things. Flamers should be locked up in a room and insulted for an hour.**


	6. Getting Away With Murder

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But I do own Zack, Oliver and Will. Although I'd trade them in for the yummy genius any day. Not Zack though... Zack is mine!

Pairings: Many. _Many._

Warning: **_SLASH_**. Lots and lots of **_SLASH_**. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes. Crossdressing. Cussing and my poor attempts at smut!

Rating: M

**Authoress' Greeting: I just realized I have never given Oliver a last name. How silly of me. I'll have to do that right now. (Thinks.) Oliver Rielly. There we go. Artemis won't be doing much, or saying much in this chapter. For good reason.**

**And by the way. If anyones reads these opening notes. Say so. _Please?_ (anime eyes)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Getting Away With Murder**

-

-

-

-

"Is she looking?"

Zack glanced up at Mrs Wonton. The middle aged women had her back turned to the class, writing something on the white board. Her messy bun, half falling out of it's red scrunchy. Artemis rapped the blond on his knee for attention when Zack failed to answer. Said boy turned back to him.

"Nah. She's doing something on the board."

The genius smiled, purred "good." and slid off his seat. Going under the desk. Zack shimmied down in his chair, slumping in the fine dark wood. Oliver glared, directing all of his jealous anger on the boy sitting in front of him.

"Why the _fuck_ does he always do it for you?"

The blond shrugged and licked his lips as he felt the zipper on his trousers pulled down.

"You never ask." he supplied lamely.

Artemis, who was kneeling between Zack's parted legs. Peeked up at Oliver.

"That's right. You never ask. You don't ask, you don't get." he said, then disappeared again.

Oliver huffed, throwing a small piece of rubber at the boy in front of him. The boy yelped and looked over his shoulder. Glaring at Oliver. The dark skinned soccer player sneered. He turned back to Zack when the blond moaned "oh yeah..." and snaked one hand under the desk. No doubt to grip the genius' silky black locks.

Mrs Wonton didn't turn around. Though she rarely did face the class, only to greet them. She was a women in her forties and wasn't married. Artemis had said that she was a shell of a human being. Someone who was lonely and pathetic. And was probably a virgin to boot.

"Well I'm _asking_ now." growled Oliver quietly.

Zack let his head loll back, looking up at the ceiling.

"He's busy now, fuck off."

"_Artemisss_..."

There was a slight scuffle and a hissed "well move _closer_ then." and Oliver was pulled by his leg, into Artemis' empty seat. The brunette smiled slightly when a small hand ran up his left leg and onto the bulge in his pants. Rubbing it a little to get it hard.

Zack pouted at his best friend. Who was grinning like a fool. Artemis said on a daily basis, that the two where like twins. Whatever one got, the other _had_ to have. It was very annoying to everyone other than Zack and Oliver. It was especially frustrating to Artemis. Because he was a "shared lover". So they both had to have _equal_ attention.

"You ass, why do you always have to take away _my _attention." sulked Zack.

Oliver adopted the same posture as Zack, slouching down in his chair. Feeling the wondrous mouth of Artemis Fowl The Second, suck you off. You'd be almost falling off your chair too.

"Because you don't deserve it. I'm much better looking." he replied.

Zack punched his arm playfully. Then got a punch to his thigh.

"If you two are going to _talk_. I'm going to stop right now and you can just sit here, with books over your laps for the rest of class." growled the genius from under the desk.

Both boys snapped to attention. Falling silent and adopting different positions, so as to not give anything away. Oliver flopped down at stare at Artemis' open note book. Marveling at the genius' neat, curved handwriting. Zack stayed where he was. Looking up at the ceiling. Hazel eyes glazed over.

Will, who was sitting on Zack's other side, frowned. He was always left out. Why couldn't Artemis give _him_ a blow job too! It wasn't fair.

"What about me?" he whined quietly.

Zack and Oliver exchanged a glance, both looking down to the genius curiously. Artemis had never given all three of them blow jobs at once. It might be fun.

"Yeah baby, what about Will?" said Zack.

"Can't leave him out, can you." Oliver jumped in.

"Just a moment ago you two where arguing about sharing me and now you're saying I should just go ahead and blow all three of you off?" came the heated, whispered reply of Artemis.

He was met with three identical grins and silence.

"Agh... fine, Will undo your pants."

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: This chapter took me longer than expected to write. What with family problems. The birth of my niece, housework, and my short attention span.**

**Short as it was. Review anyway. Please? _Please?_**


	7. Volleyball and Sex

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give him back.

Pairings: Many. _Many._

Warning: **_SLASH_**. Lots and lots of **_SLASH_**. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes. Crossdressing. OOCness. Cussing and my poor attempts at smut!

Rating: M

**Authoress' Greeting: I use the word "ball" a lot in this chapter. And there is some sort of smut at the end. YES, smut. It's not very good and I was half asleep when I wrote it, but I gotta give the readers what they want don't I? Yes.**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 7: Volleyball and other useful things to do in a pool.**

-

-

-

-

Artemis liked swimming. It was the only sport he was any good at. Though he didn't do it often, because it was still tiering and you got that awful swimmers body if you did it everyday. And the genius didn't want a box like body, thank _you_.

Still, even though he enjoyed having a swim, a few laps here and there, he did NOT like swimming when the school was involved. Because that meant that, instead of swimming, they would have races or play some retarded game. And that meant a physical workout. It wasn't appealing.

It was where he was currently stationed. At the pool area in the cold Autumn wind. There where three pools in all. One was a long Olympic sized pool. It was 50 meters long and 25 in width and had a diving tower at one end and starting blocks at the other. The other was a long, thin lap pool, 60 meters in length and 10 meters wide. Then there was a round, smaller pool where students could relax in and muck around if the other pools where in use. They where marked Pool 1, Pool 2 and Pool 3.

There was also two hot tubs and a sauna. All three used constantly. All pools where heated to fit the colder months of the school year. Deck chairs where lined up next to the round pool and there was a long row of bleachers next to the main pool. For competitions.

It was a very nice area of the school. But that didn't mean Artemis wanted to be there. It was cold dammit and he wanted to go back to his dorm and share body heat with Zack, Oliver or Will. Or perhaps all three. Who's brilliant idea was it to come to this stupid swim club anyway?

"I LOVE swimming!"

Oh that's right. Artemis turned to Oliver, who stretched his arms over his head and grinned like a fool. No surprise there, he _was_ a fool. A good looking one, who gave fantastic blow jobs. But a fool none the less. Artemis shivered.

"I do too. But right now I'd like being in a nice warm bath better." he remarked tartly.

"Are you cold?" asked Zack. The blond wasn't cold, but if Artemis was, he'd be all too happy to warm him up. Perhaps in the empty hot tub over there. The genius nodded the affirmative and was immediately wrapped in Zack's toned arms. The blonds body pressing into his back. "Better?"

Artemis nodded.

"Yes." he turned around in Zack's embrace and cuddled up to him. Cuddling was rare and Artemis hardly gave the boys the pleasure of his more... huggable side. But it was _cold_.

The pair had a few moments of 'lovey dovey-ness' as it was want to be called. Until Paul Evans, a tall red head who had a passion for swimming, you could tell by his broad shoulders and cleanly shaven body, barked at them to 'cut it out'. Paul was the captain of the little swim club and he took his position very seriously. Artemis had had sex with him once, in the round pool. Go figure Paul wanted to shag in water... the guy was part _fish_.

"We're here to swim! Not paw eachother! O'Connell get the fuck off him so we can start!" ordered Paul in a loud voice.

Artemis pushed himself away from Zack, startled by the sudden order and the sheer... loudness of it. And stood a little way off, sulking. Zack shot a glare at Paul at being interrupted, Artemis was _never_ cuddly. Paul smirked nastily at him. There was an unspoken rivalry in St Bartbleys.

Zack, Oliver and Will vs The rest of the school.

Being the ones who got to sleep with Artemis on a regular basis, (something they liked to flaunt) the three where both popular and hated. But then again, popular people are hated.

Paul turned to the rest of the gaggle of boys standing around Pool 3's side. Half looked like they had better places to be, but Artemis was there, in a swim suit, so they'd deal. Said swimmers where a dark navy one piece that the genius had made himself. Not liking the trunks the school sold. They had a high cut leg, but it was cut off by an over hanging 'skirt'. (1) Two thin sky blue stripes running down each side. The schools emblem on the left breast.

"Ok! This afternoon we're going to be playing Volleyball!" Paul exclaimed with glee. A handful of boys, and Oliver joined in with little 'whoops' of their own. The others shuffled around, deciding if it should be fun or not. Artemis looked longingly at the hot-tubs.

"So! We'll split up into two teams and start. As you can see, the net has already been put up." the red head pointed to the roped net hanging across the pool, ghosting over the waters surface. "Lets see..."

--

So Artemis soon found himself standing in the chest deep water of the Pool 3, or the round pool. It was the most shallow out of the three and was the only pool currently heated. He was standing a little ways in front of Zack. Oliver beside him and Will behind Zack. A hand full of other boys scattered around the right side of the net. They had started ten minutes ago and the two teams where tyeing.

A boy on the opposing team severed the ball and it went flying over the net. Zack hit it with his fist and sent it sailing back.

"This isn't so bad." he commented. Oliver happily agreeing as he hit the ball with the heel of his hand. Artemis glared and crossed his thin arms, someone served the ball to him and the genius stayed where he was, the white ball flying over his head and into the water.

"I don't think so. I think this is stupid." he said, nose in the air.

Will picked up the ball and beat it with a fist, sending it over the net so the game could continue. He looked at his lover. As did the other two.

"You're going to make us loose if you don't start hitting the ball." he whined.

Artemis ignored him (the ball flying past his shoulder) and admired his nails. Zack laughed lowly and hit the ball as it was passed to him, Artemis watching the movement with mild fascination. He liked the way the boys bodies moved when they stretched their arms to reach the ball.

"Come on sweet, hit it. If only once."

Zachary O'Connell had a strange sort of power over the Irish genius. It didn't come into play often, because Artemis wasn't one to be ordered around by anyone. Save his parents and Butler, and maybe Holly, if he was feeling nice. But Zack could make the brunet do things when others could not. Nobody knew why, Zack claimed it was his devilish looks and charm. Artemis claimed that the blond fool held no such power over him and that people should mind their own business.

Artemis looked at Zack, who smiled back at him in an encouraging sort of way, waggling his eyebrows. The genius looked back toward the net.

"Fine, you want me to hit it? I'll hit it." And when the ball came sailing his way, Artemis did just that. He drew his hand back and hit it. With a lot more force then was needed. The white sphere flew through the air and over the net, slamming into the face of one Paul Evans. The red head keeled over and covered his face with his hands, wailing in agony.

Artemis shook his hand, which _hurt_ and was turning red and glared at nothing imparticular as some of the boys rushed to Paul's aid, while the others erupted into pearls of laughter. Zack moved through the water and enveloped the slight genius around the shoulders.

"Did you _aim_ for him?" he asked in low tones in Artemis' ear. The smaller boy shrugged.

"No, of course not. He was just in the way of the ball. I suppose this means we aren't playing anymore?" It wasn't really a question and Zack took it as an order, pulling Artemis through the water and out of the pool.

"Guess not." he said, wrapping Artemis in a towel and lifting him into his arms. Artemis would complain that his feet would get cold if he had to walk himself. "So princess, what to do now."

"I want to go to the hot-tubs. Over there." Artemis pointed. It was all he needed to do, because as much power the blond held over him at times. The genius' rule over the school was greater, little whore or no. His word was LAW.

"Ok then! Hot-tubs it is!" Zack exclaimed with glee, walking the short distance over to them. One was full, the other held only two boys. Zack put Artemis down and climbed in, lowering himself down into the warm water. Artemis dropped the towel and went in after him, though lowering himself onto Zack, instead of the seat. Straddling his hips.

"This is good, care to make it better?" he asked coyly, smiling at Zack. The blond complied and bent foreword, closing the distance between them and all but crushing his mouth to Artemis', closed mouthed kisses a thing of the past, their tongue's sought eachother immediately.

Zack was a boy with busy hands and they made themselves useful and ran up and down Artemis' curved sides, and over his bare back. The genius shuffled closer, pressing their bodies together and threading his slim fingers though Zack's wet, blond locks, pulling the boys face closer. Artemis tilted his face a little for Zack to get better access to his mouth.

Such a display was a rare treat for the other boys sitting in the tub and the one next to it. Some had only been with Artemis in daydreams and others wished they could have another go. When Artemis, being the more mobile of the couple, started rubbing himself against Zack's harder body. Grinding, raising his body up and then dropping it back down. They where glad the water was so bubbly you couldn't see certain _things_.

Zack reached down and gripped Artemis' behind, pulling him closer. Jerking their cocks against eachother so they could feel the flesh underneath the swimming trunks. Artemis gave a small, sharp cry and jerked against him, wanting to feel that sensation again. Deepening the kiss, if that was at all possible.

It was at that moment that Oliver decided to join the fun and eased himself into the tub, sliding his hands over the milky sides of the genius and up his chest.

"Share Zack." he purred, bringing one hand up to push Artemis' ebony hair away from his neck and run light, stabbing kisses up and down the ivory column of skin, while Zack continued moving Artemis against his erection.

Artemis, for his part was quickly loosing his grasp on sanity and idly wondered where Will was, with his last shred of rational thought. When one of the three started molesting him, it seemed to send out a silent beacon and summon the other two. It was very strange, Artemis would have to look into it.

Oliver moved his hands down south and the genius felt something hard press into his lower back. He pulled away from Zack's mouth, the blond grumbling in disappointment, moving to nip at his shoulder. To try and take control of such a public display of affection. People. Were. Watching.

"Stop it! Everyone is watching us! Stop it right now!"

There was no reaction from either boys as their mouths where far too busy to reply. Artemis tried again and got as far as spitting out the letter 'S' when Will appeared out of nowhere and looked for a good place to attach himself. He shoved Zack over a bit and sunk down into the water until his was shoulder deep in the frothing liquid. He took one thin arm, that was looped loosely around Zack's neck and ran kisses up the goose bump covered flesh, being the_ only_ place on Artemis that was available.

Artemis abandoned his attempts at making them stop and relaxed into the mass of bodies coupled around him. Oh well... at least this wasn't volleyball.

-

-

-

-

(1) Artemis' swimmers are of the Cardcaptor Sakura variety. Here's a scan: (just take out the spaces)

http/ i3. photobucket. com /albums/y57/artemis4ever/ sakuras swimmers .jpg

(2)

**Ending Note: I realize that my 'lime' was constantly broken up by sarcastic comments and dry humor. But... that's how I write and my lemons/limes suffer because of it. I try REALLY hard. You wanted them remember. Don't yell at me if they suck, I warned you.**

**:shameless plug: Do you like Role Playing?** Well do I have the site for you! D Demon Pale Darkness has just opened up a site called St Bartbleys School. There you can make up a character (boy) to attend said school. Sorry folks, I've already got Arty She promised. So go there! It'll be fun, I sware.

Email me if you're interested. Or mention it in a review.** :shameless plug:**


	8. Kiyoshi Yamaguchi

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students **

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the... coughschoolslutcough don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's but don't worry. None of them are girls. : P R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give him back.

Pairings: Many.

Warning: SLASH. Lots and lots of SLASH. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes, cross-dressing, OOCness. Cussing and my poor attempts at smut!

Rating: M

Authoress' Greeting: None of you seem to notice, but I always focus most of the attention on Zack. Oliver and Will have yet to have Artemis all to themselves, lol. And I'm afraid they're both going to have to wait a little longer. Sorry boys.

This chapter is not related to any of the others and might be classified as its own little "AU" of sorts, because the character here is only going to appear once and then leave the school. Never to be heard of again.

I don't own this OC. He (And the other one I will mention) belong to Demon Pale Darkness. She is letting me use them. Ask her if you don't believe me. P This chapter was inspired by the RPG she and I have going.

This is for her, a Christmas present. Kisses!!!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 8: Kiyoshi Yamaguchi.

-

-

-

-

_Dear Artemis, _

_How are you doing? I'm fine and safe, if you're wondering. So stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. And stop scowling at the screen. You know you're pretty. _

_I apologize once again for leaving you so quickly. But I had something I needed to do back home in Japan that couldn't wait until term was over. You're angry with me I suppose. I can just see the pout. You wouldn't believe how much pain this is causing me to write. I miss you so much; I sometimes entertain the thought of ditching my business here and coming back to Ireland. But that would be foolish and I'm not a fool. _

_I hope you've been practicing your kicking. That's a silly thing of me to ask, of course you haven't been, and you showed enough loathing for anything sport related that I wouldn't put it past you to pop the soccer ball I gave you. _

_I miss you. This is what I say at least five times in my emails. But I do, and I want you to know as much as possible, just in case you think I don't. I miss your smile and your giggle. I miss your eyes and the sound of your voice, I miss your body and the way you move under me. And I miss your blush, which you're probably doing now. I love it, so cute. _

_Well, I need to go now. Luciano is yelling at me to get off the computer and get dressed. A meeting or something... _

_I love you, my sweet Irish Rose, _

_Kiyoshi _

Artemis looked at the email for a few moments, cheeks blazing, before closing it and going back to his Inbox, scrolling through all the past emails of the week. More than half were from someone named Kiyoshi Yamaguchi; a Japanese boy who had transferred to St Bartbleys one week into the new school year.

Kiyoshi was handsome, very in fact. And he became quite popular the moment he walked into Homeroom, where he was introduced to his year. It was too bad though, that said popularity lasted only 7 minutes. There was one, only one reason for this.

Artemis Fowl the Second, Beautiful School Slut and Local Genius Extraordinaire.

Kiyoshi had been given the seat beside Artemis in the classroom and as soon as his backside hit the wooden chair, he'd turned to the genius and charmed him silly. Artemis had been blushing and stuttering all over the place.

It was something that didn't go by unnoticed by the rest of the class. Especially Zack and Oliver, who were prone to erupt into jealous anger at just about anything, Will wasn't as possessive.

Half the student body had slept with Artemis at least once. And all seemed to think that the genius was interested in only them. And Kiyoshi, this new boy, had stepped in on their turf. It didn't sit well with them, didn't sit well with them at all.

Kiyoshi was tall for his age and had the toned body of an athlete. Dark brown hair that fell around his lightly tanned skin in thick bangs and playful, dark eyes. A strong jaw line and semi deep voice that held the authority and vocabulary similar to that of Artemis made up the Japanese boy.

It was baffling to the students that "how do you do." and a smile could reduce their icy little princess to a shy, stuttering mess. It took months of flirting to get the genius to show even a hint of emotion. It had taken Zack three months too woo Artemis. It seemed impossible, yet Kiyoshi had done it, right there in the classroom. After Artemis had garbled his reply and introduced him self, Kiyoshi had tilted his head in a sort of bow and kissed the genius' hand. Rendering Artemis speechless and flushing hard.

The other boys were red too. Who the fuck kissed hands anymore? And if it did that to Artemis, why hadn't they thought of it sooner?

--

The situation and one-sided rivalry between Kiyoshi and the rest of the school grew worse when PE rolled around. Now Artemis wasn't normally one to take such a subject (His mother signed him up against his will). It was boring and hard and he wasn't much into the whole exercise thing. Apart from the few he did every morning to keep his fabulous figure, but that was different. He didn't do his Pilates for fun; he did them so he wouldn't get fat. Exercise for fun was just something the genius couldn't get his head around.

I mean, who'd run half a mile and enjoy it?

And thus, he normally skipped out on the subject and pretended he was ill to the best of his ability. It normally worked too. But for once the PE teacher seemed set on forcing the boy to participate and paired him off with Kiyoshi of all people, for a half hours worth of soccer practice.

Artemis wasn't a happy genius. He hated sports and on top of that he was really bad at them. Anything that involved a ball or a track and he were as coordinated as a new born foal.

He couldn't kick the ball and he swore it moved every time he tried to. Some students had laughed the first time Artemis tried to kick the soccer ball to his partner. Like his beloved bodyguard, the young Fowl didn't take well to being laughed at and took a mental note to humiliate those who even smirked, later on, the PE teacher too.

Kiyoshi, who was extraordinarily gifted in this particular sport, go figure (Add another thing to the list of Why Everyone Hates Kiyoshi), seemed to find it funny as well and Artemis, putting aside his girlish attraction to the boy, was just about ready the throw the ball at him when the Japanese transfer took to chuckling at the genius when he failed, yet again, to kick the ball even an inch along the grass.

He offered to help Artemis. But the genius didn't like help and he was in a super bitchy mood, and refused the offer harshly. Kiyoshi seemed undeterred and walked over to the smaller boy with a 'tutting' sound and stood behind him, hands on Artemis's shoulders. It stopped the spitting and hissing the genius was making at once. Kiyoshi then leaned closer and whispered hotly into Artemis' ear,

"Let me show you."

He'd then dropped to his knees sliding his hands down the smooth slim calves; coming to a stop at Artemis' little ankles. He'd then taken one sneaker clad foot in his hands and guided it to the ball, making Artemis kick it a little.

"See, it's not so hard. Just take it slow, cuteness."

He'd smiled up at Artemis in a charming manner and climbed gracefully to his feet. Artemis had looked at him blankly, mouth hanging open in a small 'o', cheeks flaming. Quite the unflattering expression, one of which Kiyoshi seemed to find even more amusing than Artemis' failed attempts at kicking.

"If you don't close your moth, you're going to be having flies for lunch." He'd commented.

Artemis shut his mouth with a snap and glared.

"Well perhaps you should stop making fun of people." He said tartly.

"How am I doing that? I apologize for calling you cuteness, but-"

"No, laughing at me earlier."

Kiyoshi smiled.

"So... You don't mind me calling you cuteness?"

Artemis stared, blushing.

"Well... I... how dare-"

As if to make the situation worse for the pretty prodigy a sudden clap of thunder sounded overhead and the heavens opened up. It wasn't a surprise, the sky had been an angry grey/black all afternoon, but it wasn't welcome either. So Artemis had been humiliated, forced to do manual labor, aka PE, laughed at and now he was soaking wet.

What a horrible day.

The other boys didn't seem to share this dark view on the sudden down pour of ice cold water. Artemis' uniform had quickly been soaked and was now sticking; currently see through, to his slim body. His dark hair plastered to his pale face.

All of them gawking and making no move to help Artemis in his predicament. (1) The hormonal prats.

The genius shivered and was about to leave the field, because obviously no one was going to come over and help him, when the rain suddenly stopped. Well it hadn't stopped; it was still pissing down needles. (Not Artys phrasing) But it had stopped falling on Artemis.

How strange.

Artemis looked up to find a dark coat being held over his person. It was black and smelled faintly of spices. Kiyoshi was standing behind him, being the owner of the coat.

"We should get to the locker rooms before you catch a cold." He said and started to nudge Artemis towards the change rooms.

The genius made no complaint and allowed him self to be led into the locker room. Kiyoshi took the coat away once they where safe from the rain and ambled over to his duffel bag. Artemis watched him slip his wet shirt over his head and throw it carelessly on the bench, his toned muscles flexing with the movement.

"You should change before you get pneumonia." Said Kiyoshi over his shoulder, Artemis blushed deeply at being caught staring and turned to face a row of lockers. Kiyoshi smirked and shimmied out of his shorts.

Artemis struggled out of his wet clothes and shivered at the cool breeze that seemed a permanent fixture in the locker rooms. Artemis blamed the fact that the place had no doors and was open for all the cold Irish air to waft on through. He shivered again, then felt something warm and soft wrap around his shoulders and hot breath on the nape of his neck.

"Dry off. You're shivering." said a low voice by his ear.

Artemis froze up and Kiyoshi wrapped the towel tighter around the genius' slight frame. Pressing himself closer to the smaller body in front of him, he continued.

"Mmm, you're far too beautiful to get ill." With a little squeeze, he released the genius and stepped back.

Artemis pulled the towel around him.

"Th-thank you." He stammered. Not used to thanking people.

"No problem." Said Kiyoshi and walked out of the locker room fully dressed.

--

Artemis was stationed at his dressing table, brushing his dark locks. It was 8:30pm and the genius was in an interesting mood. Kiyoshi still plagued his mind, but that wasn't the least of his problems. His dorm mate, and lover Zack O'Connell, was in a right mood as well. The genius had had to put up with the angry ranting about the new boy for half an hour while they did their homework and Artemis finally suggested they shag, just to shut him up.

He regretted even opening his mouth after the third round though. It seemed Zack was attention starved and miffed about Kiyoshi's effect on his little Artemis. Obviously thinking shagging the genius for three hours would make Artemis forget all about Yamaguchi. It worked for a while (Artemis did forgot about Kiyoshi, but he also forgot how to count and couldn't even remember his own name), Zack was very good at anything sexual after all. Apparently satisfied, when Artemis lay on the bed, motionless, the blond settled down and left the dorm to go meet some other students for something soccer related that Artemis didn't care the least about, and wasn't in the right state of mind to listen to Zack, when he explained where he was going.

As soon as he got his senses back, Artemis crawled into the shower to wash all the sex off him and had been interrupted by Oliver, who had let himself into the dorm, not two minutes after Artemis turned the taps on. The dark skinned boy too, was pissed off by Kiyoshi's very existence and proceeded to show Artemis just how deep his 'love' for him went. Artemis didn't think he'd had so much sex in his life.

After he'd bullied Oliver out of his room and locked the door after the boy, (He didn't want anymore uninvited guests with overactive sexual drives molesting him tonight.) he sat himself down on his padded stool and started brushing his hair.

It didn't have the calming effect his lap top did. After all, brushing ones hair with more vigour than was considered normal wasn't as enjoyable as destroying someone's finical life. But his lap top had a flat battery and he had misplaced its charger.

"Why does everything suck today" Snarked the genius to his reflection, it of course didn't answer. Silence filled the room as Artemis and his reflection had a glaring competition for a few moments before a knock on the door interrupted.

Artemis put a silk robe around his currently nude body and went to the door.

"Who is it?" He barked.

"Kiyoshi" Was the simple reply "May I come in?"

Artemis started and looked down at him self in panic.

"Ahh... Just a moment!" he said and rushed to his closet, throwing on a white slip dress and some underwear. He fixed his hair, which looked like a bird nest, due to his Therapeutic Brushing and opened the door.

Kiyoshi stood just beyond the threshold in all his sexy, Japanese glory. Artemis stared at him silently, damning his inability to form a simple sentence around the transfer.

"May I come in?" Asked Kiyoshi, repeating his earlier question "Unless it's a bad time it is late after all."

"Ah... No. You can come in." said Artemis, stepping aside to let the other boy through the doorway. Kiyoshi gave him a not-so-subtle once over as he passed.

"You look lovely tonight." He said smoothly and Artemis could feel his cheeks start to burn at the offhand comment. Why did Kiyoshi affect him so? "And if you don't mind me saying." the Japanese boy continued, "That flush makes you appear even more stunning than usual."

The flush itself deepened, and Artemis felt as though his face had been set on fire. He stammered out a weak thank you and refused to meet Kiyoshi's dark, playful eyes. The boy looked around the room for a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. Artemis raised his sapphire eyes.

"What did you want?" He asked, trying to sound commanding, but he sounded like a squeaky girl. Ugh.

Kiyoshi smiled at him.

"The rain has stopped. I was hoping you'd join me for a walk." He watched the genius expectantly for an answer.

Without really thinking, which was rare for him, Artemis nodded and found him self saying,

"Sure."

The smile gracing Kiyoshi's handsome face grew a bit and he held out his hand, as Artemis mentally kicked him self for agreeing.

"Well, shall we? Before it gets too late and we're forced indoors."

The Irish genius took the offered hand and allowed Kiyoshi to lead him out of the room.

--

Angry stares followed the pair as they exited the boarding block and out into the lit grounds of the school. Kiyoshi chuckled.

"I don't think they like me keeping you company." He commented in amusement, not seeming the least bit worried about the glares of promised pain from the surrounding students. Artemis nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well they can get over it."

Kiyoshi laughed.

"Indeed. You're so feisty. It's very fetching."

Artemis didn't answer and shivered. It occurred to him that because of the rain and the fact that it was late autumn in Wicklow, Ireland, coming outside after dark, without a coat was a very stupid and very un-Artemis thing to do. It was freezing out here and he was in a thin little cotton dress.

"Are you cold?"

Artemis looked up at Kiyoshi, who had stopped walking and was watching him in concern. The genius felt the heat rising to his face and he gave a hollow little shrug, embarrassed.

"... No, I'm f-fine." he replied defiantly, despite his shivers.

Kiyoshi smiled and moved forward; taking off the coat he was wearing and slipped it over Artemis' narrow shoulders wrapping the warm garment around the slim body snugly.

"You are cold. Please, wear my coat." he offered politely, though because Artemis was already wearing it, the genius didn't think Kiyoshi was offering. He reluctantly complied, grasping the coat and pulling it around himself more tightly. It cut off the cold almost instantly. Artemis smiled, slightly.

"Thank you." He said and Kiyoshi's smile grew some. Artemis looked at him. "But... now you'll be cold." It was strange that he actually cared. Kiyoshi really did do strange things to him.

The Japanese boy gave a short chuckle/snort and looked down at his tight black t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh don't worry about me, I can handle the cold. It doesn't bother me." he reached up and brushed a bent index finger down Artemis' pale cheek. "But it does bother me if you are cold Master Fowl."

"Artemis."

Kiyoshi blinked, his finger lingering near the smaller genius' face. Artemis was looking up at him still, blushing from the earlier remark.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Artemis. We are not business partners; therefore there is no need to be so formal. Please, call me Artemis."

Kiyoshi smiled, running his fingertips along the smooth jaw line of the other boy. He did not know why he enjoyed touching the other so much; it had a calming effect on him.

"Of course, forgive me Artemis."

Artemis looked away, embarrassed. He wasn't used to having to give someone permission to use his name inside of school. Zack used his first name without the genius telling him he was allowed to. Oliver used it, Will, everyone. Aside from the people who didn't like him, then he was "Fowl". But he had never once had to give someone permission to use his name. But Kiyoshi, he was different, so polite and formal, but seductive and sly at the same time. He was... an enigma to Artemis. And that fascinated him, more than it probably should.

Kiyoshi watched Artemis for a moment as the Irish genius became lost in his thoughts. It gave him a moment to admire Artemis' beauty. Despite seeming disgruntled about something and wrapped in a black coat that was three sizes too big, the Irish prodigy still retained the elegant beauty of fairytale royalty. Sure that might seem a bit extreme, but Kiyoshi couldn't think of anything more fitting to compare Artemis too. Surely there wasn't any real human that could pull off such perfection.

Kiyoshi shook himself from his thoughts and smiled when he saw Artemis was still avoiding his eye.

"And you may call me Kiyoshi. I don't normally let anyone use my first name, only those very close to me (2). But someone as lovely as you may call me whatever you like." the comment was innocent enough, but Kiyoshi said it in a way that suggested a double meaning.

Artemis made a strange little noise of acceptance and clutched at the coat a little tighter. Kiyoshi smiled, he was so cute.

"Well, shall we continue our walk?" He asked, holding his arm out. Artemis regarded the arm with a look one would normally use around a poisonous snake, and then carefully slipped his hand into the crook of Kiyoshi's elbow.

"We shall."

--

The walk led the two boys in the direction of the golf course and lake. Artemis found him self enjoying Kiyoshi's company and was able to hold a civilized conversation with him without stuttering like a fool.

The Japanese boy was very pleasant to have around. He was smart and Artemis was pleased that he could finally talk to someone who was on the same level of intelligence as he and have it not be Butler, for once. He really didn't enjoy dumbing his vocabulary down when chatting with someone. Kiyoshi was smart, very smart, but his loyalties lay with soccer, as Artemis found out. The boy was obsessed.

"I'd really like to go pro when I leave school." Said the Japanese transfer, as the pair walked around the lake. "I've been passionate about it ever since I could remember. I play everyday."

"You should join the soccer team then." Remarked Artemis idly. "You're very good, very gifted. I'm sure you'd make a valuable weapon, so to speak."

Kiyoshi smiled and chuckled.

"I'd like to, but I'm sorry to say they don't like me very much. I don't think I'd be allowed a place."

Artemis made a noise of lukewarm agreement as he mulled Kiyoshi's response over. He was probably right. The other boys did seem to have a strong loathing of the Japanese transfer. And with Zack being the teams captain... Artemis chewed on the inside of his cheek and threw a nasty glare at a near-by tree. Well, if Zack and the others where going to deny Kiyoshi a place on the team, even though the boy was so remarkably talented, then they where more dull minded than Artemis thought. He didn't know how Zack got such high grades... being as stupid as he was.

"I'll have a chat to them if they refuse you." Said the genius, coming out of his thoughts "But I'm positive they won't let a stupid grudge get the better of them. They really aren't like that."

Kiyoshi nodded thoughtfully, as if he was making his own assumption of the boys here and wondering if they really would let a grudge get the better of them, and if Artemis was just trying to be nice by saying the opposite.

"We'll see." He finally said "For now though, I'd much rather talk about something more important."

Artemis looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" he asked, curious.

Kiyoshi's lips quirked up into a sly smirk.

"You."

Artemis blushed and directed his gaze to the grass in embarrassment, Kiyoshi smirked at the flush and moved himself closer, trapping Artemis against a tree. He looked down at him with playful, dark eyes.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked quietly.

Artemis looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden closeness. He could feel the heat radiating from Kiyoshi's body, even through the coat. He was very close. Very, very close.

"N-no of course not." He stammered, trying to sound more like himself, an attempt he was failing miserably at "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You're flushing."

"Well it's cold."

Kiyoshi stepped closer, until their bodies were flush against each other.

"It wasn't cold at all today, but this-" he swept one hand across Artemis right cheek "Was still present."

Artemis glanced at the hand, and then raised his blue orbs back to the boy in front of him.

"Yes, but I-"

Kiyoshi smiled, and stifling a laugh, silenced Artemis with a rather fierce kiss.

-

-

-

-

(1) I don't know how or when this part changed from telling what "had" happened, to what "is" happening. Oh well... it's not like I'm being paid for this.

(2) Demon Pale Darkness... I probably made that up... I'm SORRY!!!

**Ending Note**: I have decided to cut this interlude in half, and post the rest a little later. It was just going on forever and I didn't want a chapter to go on too long and bore you all into leaving without a review. Eh heh. The next part will be up... when I write it... (Cough).

This was so hard to write!!! Kiyoshi is a hard character and to place him in a fic is really, really hard. For those of you who are a fan of Demon Pale Darkness and think my Kiyoshi was OOC to hers. (Which he probably was) Well... she said I could write him anyway I pleased. So I did.

I hope she likes this... you did right? Perhaps I should leave Kiyoshi up to his creator... because I'm no good with him... (Cries)

You've probably noticed that my grammar has improved then its usual standard. That is because I know have Microsoft Word, which as you know, checks grammar as well as spelling. I'm so happy. I hope it's easier to read. Still a few mistakes I'll bet that Word has over looked.

**: Shameless plug: Do you like Role Playing?** Well do I have the site for you! D Demon Pale Darkness has just opened up a site called St Bartbleys School. There you can make up a character (boy) to attend said school. Sorry folks, I've already got Arty She promised. So go there!!! It'll be fun, I swear. (PS, Will and Zack have been taken, gomen)

http://z14. **: Shameless plug:**


	9. Kiyoshi Yamaguchi Cont

**The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students**

Summery: PWP chapter fic. What the title says. Also Artemis in a skirt and is the ah... coughschoolslutcough Don't like, don't read. Simple ne? No Butler, sorry ppl. Just a whole lot of OC's. But don't worry. None of them are girls. :P R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give him back.

Pairings: Many. _Many._

Warning: _**SLASH**_. Lots and lots of _**SLASH**_. It's everywhere! Flamers should cover their virgin eyes. Crossdressing. OOCness. Cussing and my poor attempts at smut!

Rating: M

**Authoress' Greeting: Well here is the next part. I was very surprised at the amount of such glowing, positive feedback on Kiyoshi. Demon Pale Darkness is very flattered.**

**Yes this took a long time in coming out but… well I have no good truthful excuse other than I was too lazy to write, forgive me dear readers, you still love me right? Also, something that happens in this little "saga" may not agree with most of you, pairing wise. Just a warning so you don't all kill me.**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 9:**

-

-

-

-

It was not that Artemis had never been kissed, saying he had not would be the biggest lie in the history of the Fowl family. However, the kiss Kiyoshi preformed was nothing like anything the genius had experienced. In Artemis' "Sexual History" so to speak, the boys at this school kissed three ways: (1)

1) Sloppy, resembling a kiss an over zealous two year old might give. (2)

2) Tender and gentle, but lacking any "spice" at _all._

3) Hard and passionate, though instead of creating a heated atmosphere the kiss itself was more like having your face pressed into a wall.

Kiyoshi though kissed in a way that made Artemis' knees weak and his legs shake, and while that may be a clichéd reaction, something that sounded like it belonged in a 2nd rate romance novel, it was true in every extent. He felt like fainting. Kiyoshi worked his mouth against Artemis' in such a pleasurable way that he didn't even need to slip his tongue in, though that might've been nice, Artemis remarked idly in his mind.

The Japanese boy wasn't even being touchy. One hand was above Artemis' head, placed on the tree trunk and the other was resting loosely around the back of Artemis' neck, thumb stroking the skin and soft hairs there.

The gentle touch felt like fire on Artemis' skin and doubled the airy feeling he was experiencing. However, it was not enough to shut down the polymaths thought trail. He was still thinking. Nevertheless, when was there a time when he wasn't? Then Kiyoshi's tongue slid itself across his bottom lip and all thoughts, ideas and theories vanished. It was as if the genius' brain had been hooked up to a switch and someone had just turned him off.

He almost went limp, and then Kiyoshi pulled away, his handsome face looking reluctant to do so. The transfer looked down into Artemis' glassy blue eyes and he licked his lips. Taking a step back and clearing his throat. With the contact broken, the switch was flicked and Artemis' mind jumped back into life.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just; such an Irish rose cannot just be admired, it must be plucked for ones own."

Artemis flushed; while Kiyoshi sounded guilty for his sudden "attack", he also had managed his apology to sound flirtatious, which in turn, made Artemis blush like a fool and feel flattered. Curse him!

"Shall we continue our walk?" offered Kiyoshi feebly when the genius failed to reply or forgive him.

"Alright," Said the genius at last, trying to gather his wits and his muddled mind, which refused to offer anything useful like it normally did and just garbled like a schoolgirl over Kiyoshi's kiss.

Kiyoshi had KISSED him and Artemis could still feel where the taller boys hand had been on his neck. The skin was ting-

Artemis haulted this train of thought as he realised to his horror, he was GUSHING and promised his mind he'd watch _The Never Ending Story_ if it didn't shut up and turn its attention to something more intelligent.

Seeing as both boys were lost in their thoughts, they had done a full circle of the lake and were heading back up to the dorm building before they registered they'd gone for their walk without realizing.

Now they stood before the large oak double doors of the Dorm in akward silence.

"I um- I had a pleasant time." Said Artemis, at a total loss of what to say in such a situation, because really, no one had taken him out on a romantic walk in the moon light before and the genius himself had never felt ridiculously giddy over anyone. The closest thing Artemis had had to a romantic evening under the stars was when he and Zack had been locked out of the dorms and the blond had decided that shagging on the front steps was an excellent way to pass time.

Kiyoshi smiled at him, seeming pleased with this tid-bit of information and bowed a little to Artemis.

"I'm glad; I had a wonderful time as well."

The awkward silence was back. Artemis stared at his shoes and made a mental note to ask Butler how to interact with other teenagers. Why did Kiyoshi want to talk and just spend time with him? Why couldn't he just shag the genius and get it over with… Artemis was more accustomed to sex; all this getting-to-know-you business was alien to him.

Of course he was flattered that at least one boy didn't want to risk his safety by getting close to the icy prodigy just to fuck him and then gloat about it to his friends. He was glad that Kiyoshi had a shred of gallantry to him. He really was… but damn it, could the boy at least SAY something rude and demeaning so Artemis felt more comfortable.

Kiyoshi cleared his throat and smiled.

"It's getting quite close to curfew, we should probably turn in.," he said.

Artemis nodded, and slipped off the coat, holding it out to Kiyoshi.

"Your coat." He said.

Kiyoshi smiled and pushed it back.

"Keep it until we get to your room. It's still cold in the hallways."

Artemis hugged it to him and allowed Kiyoshi to lead him back into the building. The heating system for the hallways and social lounges were broken, only the dorm heaters were working, it was just as cold inside as it was outside.

The genius had thought about fixing it, but then dumped the idea, because he'd be doing something nice, thoughtful for the Dean and the school. Nice and thoughtful just wasn't him, he'd rather let the pathetic students freeze. He didn't use the social lounges anyway.

They arrived outside the dorm Artemis shared with Zack; the door was locked, so the blond was still out, after curfew even. The idea that the boy was somewhere in the school in the late hours of the night, _without_ him didn't sit well with Artemis. Zack was unnaturally horny for a boy of 16 and if the genius found out he were fucking some boy behind his back, he'd track the unfortunate lover down and politely ask that he keep his filthy hands off his property.

Artemis had a few quiet moments of dark plotting, before he remembered his company and shook the evil thoughts from his mind. Kiyoshi was watching him quietly, an amused smile on his face as if Artemis had done something mildly funny. The genius flushed and shrugged off the coat once again, holding it out for Kiyoshi.

"Here." He said, shyness creeping over him suddenly, he ducked his head to look at the rich carpet.

Kiyoshi took the coat and promptly threw it over his shoulder, Artemis raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why he'd sent his garment halfway down the corridor, when he suddenly found himself pressed up against the closed door to his room, Kiyoshi's wonderful mouth pressed against his own.

This kiss was different from the one by the lake. Where that one had been gentle and polite, the one being preformed on him now was hard and full of a passionate longing. Kiyoshi's hands, instead of keeping to them selves, were busy running through his dark hair or trailing hungrily down his back and sides. It was kept above the belt, Artemis realized vaguely through the fog of passion and lust that had settled over his mind. He felt the other boys tongue slide across his bottom lip and Artemis opened his mouth to allow the wet muscle entrance.

It was heaven, Kiyoshi's tongue explored every part of the genius' mouth he could reach, engaging Artemis' own tongue into a dance after a moment. Kiyoshi moved closer, pressing his body up against Artemis', one hand fisted in the black curls, the other roaming down his side to push up under the dress, stroking and rubbing the smooth skin of Artemis' thigh.

The genius wrapped his arms around Kiyoshi's neck and pulled the boy closer, hooking one slim leg around Kiyoshi's jean clad calf. The action promptly caused their arousals to rub against thighs. Artemis gasped into the kiss, Kiyoshi muttered a sort of growl.

Finally, Artemis pulled away from the other boy, gasping for much needed air; he looked up at Kiyoshi and his beautiful dark eyes. Lust was written all over the Japanese boys face, a dark, hungry look over shadowing his normal playful air. Artemis found it very appealing.

"I… I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me?" he asked, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

Kiyoshi shrugged and caught the genius again in another hungry kiss, pulling away only a few inches to growl:

"I lied."

The growled answer sent a shiver of delight down Artemis' spine. The kiss was something, but that voice was dark, playful and deep. The genius had always liked a little rough play.

Their mouths met again and Artemis reached behind him for the handle, it was locked of course, in the foggy state of mind he was in, he'd forgotten. Damn.

Hands were groping, rubbing and stroking, mouths working against eachother almost savagely. Artemis started to worry that things were going too far when someone cleared their throat somewhere to the pairs left. Kiyoshi pulled away, looking aroused yet ashamed that he'd let his feelings take him over. Artemis licked his lips and looked for the source of the interruption.

Zack O'Connell was standing in the middle of the hall, soccer ball tucked under his arm. His blond curls were wet and sticking to his forehead. Therefore, he'd been on the soccer pitch all this time… Artemis felt somewhat guilty for his earlier speculations.

Brown eyes hazed with exhaustion and anger glared at the couple and fury radiated from him like a beacon.

"Where have you been, the door's locked." Said Artemis, nothing about the situation was awkward to him, after all, he wasn't exactly loyal to these boys, and they weren't loyal to him in turn. However, Zack was an odd boy and regardless of how many boys had slept with the genius he still seemed to think Artemis belonged to him.

"On the soccer pitch, like I told you." The answer was directed at Artemis, however Zack kept his burning gaze fixed on Kiyoshi, who stared levelly back.

"Is there a problem?" asked Kiyoshi calmly.

"Yeah there is. What the fuck do you think you were doing with him?"

"I thought that would have been obvious." Said Kiyoshi easily, he crossed his arms over his firm chest.

That enraged the British boy further (3), the grip on the soccer ball tightened and Zack took a few steps forward, towards Kiyoshi. Artemis hoped he wasn't going to start something. The two taller boys where watching eachother intently. Zack was openly furious, Kiyoshi was calm, yet his dark eyes were burning. Artemis while making a mental note to never let these two be alone in the same room, supposed he should say something before throwing threats and nasty words weren't enough and they'd start throwing fists.

"Before there is any violence started in this hallway, please let me remind you Zachary that I do not belong to you, nor am I in any sort of steady relationship with you. If you have no problem with sharing me with Oliver and William, then I think Kiyoshi is entitled to do the same." As he said this, Artemis was aware of how much of a slut he was. Though he was young and stuck in a boarding school, he really didn't need to attend. It was just a way of passing the time.

He really didn't mind being worshipped, so he let the slut thing slide. However, Butler would have a fit if he found out about the secret life of his charge. Blood would be shed.

Artemis wasn't aware he'd drifted into a daze, until a rather loud _THUMP_ was heard right beside him. Startled, he turned to see Zack pinning Kiyoshi against the wall. Hands fisted in the Japanese boys t-shirt. They were glaring at eachother again. Artemis wasn't sure who to pin the blame on, Kiyoshi or Zack?

He went with the latter.

"Zachary O'Connell."

The use of his full name was enough to send the boy into a guilty sort of panic. He let Kiyoshi go and stepped back, looking at the carpet. Artemis watched him coldly and Zack shuffled around in discomfort.

"Go inside. Now."

The blond obeyed, stalking into their dorm, after unlocking the door and almost snapping the key in half. Artemis waited until the door leading to Zacks bedroom was slammed shut before turning his attention to Kiyoshi.

The new boy looked so calm and relaxed Artemis wondered stupidly for a moment if it had really happened. He then cleared his throat and started an apology of sorts. Kiyoshi interrupted him.

"It's alright. I expect nothing more from a boy who receives a certain amount of love from you. I would get jealous too."

And that was so understanding Artemis' crush meter for the boy rose a few notches. He flushed and averted his blue eyes.

"I don't think love would be the right word for it…"

Kiyoshi smiled and ran a bent index finger down Artemis' cheek.

"Either way you don't need to apologize on his behalf, because as I said, I do not blame him for his jealousy. You're unnaturally beautiful; I'd want you all to myself as well."

Damn Kiyoshi and his smooth flattery, Artemis felt his face burn and he turned away from the boy.

"I… um… I had a wonderful walk, thank you for inviting me. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Artemis. Sweet dreams."

The genius nodded and practically darted into his room, shutting the door.

--

Oliver was lying on his stomach on his four-poster bed, doing his homework. He was regretting leaving it so late, but he wanted to get it finished before breakfast and avoid the lecture from Artemis.

He was interrupted from the last of his math problems by his new dorm mate coming quietly into the room.

Kiyoshi Yamaguchi stood in the doorway to Oliver's room, one hand resting on the doorframe. Oliver smiled in greeting. As much as people liked to think he and Zack shared the same brain, Oliver wasn't as jealous as his friend was and was much easier going about whom Artemis chose to share a bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked, propping his chin on his hands.

"I went for a walk."

"Alone?"

Kiyoshi eyed him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, I shared it with Master Fowl."

The way he said it and the look he was throwing Oliver meant the Japanese transfer was being careful not to get him angry that he'd spent time with Artemis. Better, put a stop to that.

"…with Artemis? Must have been a pretty good walk, you're missing your coat." He pointed out cheerfully.

Kiyoshi had the grace to blush and entered the room to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Artemis was cold, so I lent it to him. I forgot to get it back."

Oliver nodded in understanding and went back to his homework.

"Why don't you hate me like the others?"

This made him look up again. Kiyoshi was watching him steadily, waiting for an answer.

"Well… don't get me wrong, I'm jealous. I mean… you just got here and already Artemis is acting shy around you. However, I'll leave all the anger to Zack; he can get away with it. And besides, we're room mates; it'll kind of suck if I make you an enemy."

Kiyoshi smiled.

"Thanks Oliver."

There was a moment of awkward silence; before Oliver broke it, he really hated quiet.

"So… you really like Artemis don't you?"

"I suppose, though it doesn't matter, I have no rights to him and I don't wish to share him with anyone."

Oliver knew Kiyoshi hadn't meant it to sound accusing, but it did anyway and prompted him to speak.

"None of us do. Artemis has made no commitment to anybody. However, he hasn't objected to whom he shares his bed with each night. Most of us don't take it for granted."

Kiyoshi nodded curtly.

"However, because of my effect on the students here, I am rather lonely."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"Lonely? There are heaps of guys here who aren't obsessed with Artemis Fowl; there is no need to be lonely."

"But they are… too normal for me, without troubles. I want someone who is just as equally as lonely as me, so we can ease eachothers pain."

Oliver thought about that for several moments, then put down his fountain pen and sat up, scooting to the end of the bed where Kiyoshi was standing.

"You know… Zack is my best friend. Been together since kindergarten, but he hogs Artemis you know? They spend a lot of time together and I am left out. It bugs me and I get lonely too."

Kiyoshi looked down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Oliver scooted closer and placed one hand on the Japanese boy's hip.

"So, while the love of our lives is being held by another. Why don't we make eachother feel better?"

Kiyoshi smiled.

"Yes… lets."

-

-

-

-

(1) I'm not including Zack, Oliver and Will into the list of course, Oliver and Will because they're like main character's and Artemis likes them and Zack because I love him and consider him perfect in all things.

(2) My nephew, bless him, gives kisses like that. You ask for a kiss and it's like being spit on…

(3) I've never really told you all WHERE these boys come from… my bad. Therefore, you now know Zack is English. I just have a thing for blond English boys… coughAlexRidercough.

**Ending Note: I was NEVER intending for this to have an actual plot, in fact I'm surprised that I haven't finished it yet… (sigh) I'm very sorry about the ending, but I gave you two kissing scenes right! That should make you happy enough to ignore the sudden pairing I've thrown at you. Right? … RIGHT!? **

**Anyway, just one more chapter for this ark, probably… but I'm aiming for a three-part thing anyway. Well review my pigeons! I love you all for making this go over the 100 mark! **


	10. Kiyoshi Cont Still

**A/N: **Well I'm glad to see you didn't all have a fit at the Oliver/Kiyoshi thing. I wasn't going to add it, save making more work for myself, but I'm writing this for DPD, and she enjoys the pairing. I'm hoping this will be the last instalment of this Ark, why am I saying hope instead "this is" well because I'm writing this BEFORE I start the chapter and right now, am not sure how it'll end, only one way to find out.

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 10**

-

-

-

-

It had become commonplace for the group of four to go to breakfast together. Artemis had been pulled into it reluctantly a year back and the little tradition of sorts had settled into his routine before he realized.

The morning after the walk, Artemis was waiting outside of Oliver's room. Zack slouched beside him, yawning on occasion. Will was sitting on the floor, panicking over his unfinished homework. The last member of their group had yet to show his face. Oliver was always a late riser.

Artemis hated being late.

"For goodness sake, do we have to do this every morning." Said the genius darkly, pushing himself off of the wall and stalking over to Oliver's door, without a moments hesitation he turned the handle and went in, followed closely by Zack and Will, the red head trying to put away his unfinished homework.

"Oliver wake up, it's time for scho-…"

Zack, mind on breakfast, ran into Artemis as the Irish teenager stopped in the entrance arch to the bedrooms. He righted himself, hands on Artemis' squared shoulders.

"What's up muffin? Why'd you stop?"

The genius didn't answer, his small frame turning rigid under Zack's touch. The blond raised an eyebrow and looked over Artemis' head. Ah, Oliver was lying on his back, limbs spread out, snoring loudly; Kiyoshi was on his side, one arm thrown across Oliver's stomach. Zack let his dark eyes linger on the sight for a moment (He hated Kiyoshi, but that didn't mean he wasn't blind to the guys sexy looks.) before returning his gaze to Artemis, who stood so straight it looked as though his vertebrae had fused together.

"Artemis?" he questioned cautiously, he wasn't a fool, the smaller the person, the bigger the temper.

The grip on the genius' leather book bag tightened, the brown flap creaking in protest, before Artemis shook his head and entered the bedroom fully. The two boys who weren't asleep in eachothers arms, watched as the Irish prodigy picked up a heavy Maths A textbook, held it high above his head and let it drop to the wooden chest at the foot of Oliver's bed. The resounding _crack_ of the impact made four of the five occupants of the room jump.

Oliver shot up into a sitting position, alarmed.

"I cleaned my room mu-…" he cut himself off when a pair of bright blue eyes settled on him, "Oh good morning peach."

A stony/uncomfortable silence followed this cheery greeting and Artemis' pretty eyes narrowed in a most menacing way.

"Good morning Oliver, it's time for school."

If Oliver weren't just waking up, he would have heard the threat of violence and torture beneath the sugary words, but he was, as stated before still half out of it and missed the meaning completely. Stumbling out of the bed, the boy lumbered off to the bathroom, shutting the door with a yawn, leaving Kiyoshi, who was still in the process of sitting up, to face Artemis on his own.

Artemis watched as the Japanese boy sat up, running his hands through chocolate locks, trying to rid himself of a bad case of "bed-head". Not yet realizing the danger he was in, he stretched, arms above his head when he felt the gaze of another on him and looked down. Brown eyes met blue and Kiyoshi found himself locked in Artemis' unforgiving stare. After a moment of being confused as to why he deserved such a glare, the previous night activities chose this moment to come back into his memory.

_Oh shit._

"Artemis-…"

Artemis looked at him for a few uncomfortable moments, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, only pausing to bark:

"Get up; we're going to be late."

Kiyoshi watched him go, defeated before looking over to a smirking blond, he eyes darkened, Zack's smirk widened.

"Hey there, have fun last night?" he asked mockingly.

Kiyoshi glared at him, wanting nothing more than to punch the smirk of the blonds face. Oliver chose this moment to emerge from the bathroom, violently rubbing his hair dry with a towel; he looked up, only just noticing the stony silence in the room, not to mention the air of promised pain and violence.

"What's with all the long faces?" he asked, oblivious.

Zack snorted, Will rolled his eyes and Artemis, who had entered the room again to hurry the dressing process, stiffened and glared at the dark skinned boy for his stupidity. Oliver continued to blink and Zack, having the most courage to dare talk in this situation, tutted and crossed his arms.

"You fucked the new boy last night, remember?"

Oliver paled, Artemis twitched and Kiyoshi quickly made his escape to the bathroom.

"So you _did_ sleep with him." Stated the genius and Oliver, pinned to the spot by the jealous fury in the smaller boys forget-me-not blue eyes fidgeted nervously.

"Well… yeah, but I kind of like made him and… I dunno…"

"You 'dunno' what?" said Artemis darkly, taking a step towards Oliver who looked over at Zack desperately for back up or perhaps he just wanted to his best friend as a shield.

The blond nodded once in understanding of the silent plea and placed both hands on Artemis' shaking shoulders.

"Honey, you know what Oliver's like, sex on legs. He'll fuck anyone who offers their ass to him. Besides, it takes two to tango you know?"

Kiyoshi glared as he re-entered the bedroom, towelling his hair dry, Artemis glanced at him for a short moment, before looking away, off towards the door.

"Who Kiyoshi chooses to share his bed with is none of our business, now lets go to breakfast, I'm hungry."

--

Breakfast was spent in almost complete silence, none of the boys having the nerve to speak with Artemis in such a morbid mood. However, just because they were too scared to talk, didn't mean they couldn't communicate. There was a war going on, a silent war spoken only in actions and various levels of glares.

Zack had slipped his arm possessively around Artemis' waist as they ate, the genius picking at his food as "lady-like" as possible without punching a hole through the china plate with his knife. Kiyoshi was seated on the Irish boys other side and was watching with veiled jealousy at the blonds bold actions.

Artemis smiled briefly at the blond boy, completely missing the Glares of Death his two romantic rivals were throwing eachother. Oliver watched the silent struggle for Artemis' affection in boredom. The mood was dark and angry; he'd never liked tension.

"Hey Kiyoshi, I have a question." Said boy looked up, dark eyes settling on Oliver's seat opposite the threesome. "Was I good in bed?"

Kiyoshi blushed darkly, Artemis almost dropped his fork and Zack coughed, trying in vain to hide his snort. Will raised his eyebrows and looked at the Japanese transfer in interest, best just to stay quite, and then Artemis would have no reason to hate him as well and the red head would be the one to comfort the genius in the end, as reward for not being a boastful asshole.

"I ah… well yes I suppose so, though I'm quite certain there are better." He glanced at Artemis for emphasis, pushing Zack's arm from around the petite genius' waist.

Oliver looked put out and Zack gave a disdainful snort.

"Whatever, everyone knows I'm better, right babe?" he turned hazel eyes on the genius.

Artemis gave a luke-warm noise of agreement, and neatly cut a square of pancakes from the small stack on his plate. Zack took this as a sign that he was indeed the Sex God of the school and put his arm back around the desired thin waist. The glaring competition picked up where it had left off.

Kiyoshi tore his eyes away from Zack, their glaring reaching a stalemate, to watch Artemis as the boy ate, ignoring everyone around him.

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

Four pairs of eyes looked up at the Japanese boy as he muttered the words quietly, his face downcast, and the stylishly messy bangs hiding his eyes. Artemis looked away, saying nothing; he honestly didn't know why he was this angry, Kiyoshi had done nothing so horrific after all. They weren't dating, so it wasn't as if he was cheating, but Artemis was so _jealous,_ that it made him furious. However, it wasn't Kiyoshi's fault, though it hurt, to have someone seem so charming, their attraction for you so pure, then to have them sleep with a friend of yours. It hurt and far more than Artemis had thought, it might.

When Kiyoshi received no reply, not even in the negative, he tried again, almost desperate.

"I am! I'm so sorry; I never intended to hurt you… I only… well there is no excuse. I slept with Oliver and, no offence intended to him, I regret it."

Still no response and Kiyoshi backed down, knowing if he wanted forgiveness he'd have to wait until the genius had settled. He'd have to work for it.

"Don't apologize; there really is no need for it. I suppose our little encounter last night had you aroused, I won't lie to say it had the same effect on me. Zack and I had sex not long after I bid you goodnight."

Zack had the decency to blush, though it was pale and you could hardly see it on his tanned skin, Kiyoshi looked up, eyes locking with brilliant blue; such a beautiful blue. Artemis watched him levelly, his eyes not betraying the emotions behind them.

"If you are not angry with me, then I have no right to be mad at you."

Kiyoshi frowned.

"You do have a reason, I-…"

Artemis stood up, cutting the other boy off.

"That's enough, I forgive you Kiyoshi and now I don't want to hear anything more on the subject. Let's go to class."

--

When Artemis stepped out of his last class for that day, Kiyoshi met him outside the classroom; arm outstretched an apologetic smile on his handsome face. Artemis watched him for a moment, before smiling a little and taking the offered arm. Stupid Kiyoshi and the effect he had on the genius.

"Are we going anywhere special?" asked Artemis as they exited the Science building. Kiyoshi grinned.

"The lake."

--

Falling in love, Artemis had been told, was a sacred and unpredictable affair. Indeed, he had to agree, for after knowing Kiyoshi for a period of only two weeks, being out of the Japanese boys company caused him great distress for reasons unknown to him. It had taken Zack, Artemis' previous favourite, two years to charm the genius and yet Kiyoshi had done it the first five minutes of entering the Irish boy's life. He was funny, charming, good-looking, smart, and polite and knew when to draw the line on sexual activities. He could hold an intelligent conversation and above all, he respected Artemis and treated him as something other than a sexual toy.

Moreover, Artemis came to the frightening conclusion that he was falling for the other boy, or at least he thought he was, he had no other way of explaining it and _oh God_, he was falling in _love_.

--

Kiyoshi looked at the thin screen of his laptop, staring with unfocused eyes at an email he had received not two minutes ago.

_You need to come back to Japan ASAP, can't explain over the internet._

There had been no name or return email address, though Kiyoshi knew who it was and he was damning the man for his horrible timing. Just when things were becoming so good, something had come up to ruin it. He set his laptop aside and lay back on his bed, staring up at the light fixture as if it was the cause of all his problems. He wished it was, because then he could easily destroy it and get back to Artemis and what was important, but _fuck_ this was important too, more so than his growing relationship with the Irish boy, because if he didn't take care of this soon then Artemis...

Kiyoshi realized everything as of late was Artemis centred, no matter what he was thinking about, it always came back to those blue eyes, so amazingly _blue_ that it took his breath away. This wasn't supposed to happen, this powerful feeling of attachment towards the other boy. He came here for an entirely different reason, but still, as everything else nowadays, had something to do with Artemis.

Artemis Fowl, he'd come here to protect him and now he'd fallen in love. So suddenly, it happened, that Kiyoshi didn't have time to stop it, cut off ties with the genius before he got too attached, because he wasn't meant to stay here, but now that he'd… he couldn't leave, not now, not ever.

How did this happen.

--

Artemis was lying on his bed, gazing at the ceiling when there was a soft knock at his bedroom door. He stood up, fixing his hair with thin fingers and opened the door. Kiyoshi stood on the threshold, face unreadable.

"Artemis, we need to talk, may I come in?"

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: **One more chapter, ONE more chapter and it's DONE, I SWARE! I have it all planned out, not well mind you, I'm hurrying this along because the whole Kiyoshi/Artemis thing is FAR too long and involved and complicated to stuff into a little side ark. Kiyoshi's true reason for coming to St Bart's will be revealed! (cue dramatic music)

Review please, if you're still interested. Flamer's, I'll warn you now, you fucking flame me and I'll make sure to do something about it. I'm 23 years old and can write whatever the hell I want to and no little teenager trash (no offence dear wonderful readers, nothing against teenagers, I wish I still was one… being an adult stinks…) is going to tell me what I can write and what I can't. You don't like gays? That's wonderful, great! I don't CARE! It hasn't stopped me before and it won't make any difference now. And DAMN it's freezing here… I'm shivering… not enough layers…


	11. Zack's Bad Day

The Secret Life of St Bartbley Students

**A/N – **This idea came from the beginning of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre – The Beginning (which is a stupid movie I might add… these beginning flicks are sooo lame) where the blond kid and his girlfriend are playing around and she's dressed up in his football jersey and he's tied to the bed.

I thought of Zack almost immediately, because he's blond and all…

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Artemis, it makes me depressed…

--

Zachary O'Connell was having a bad day.

It had all started when he'd gotten up early for soccer practice, which was being held in the morning and not the afternoon, because their coach was leaving school during lunch for a meeting and wouldn't be back until after lights out. Artemis wasn't accustomed to waking up two hours before the alarm and thus, wasn't pleased when he was jolted awake as Zack was climbing out of bed.

The genius' steel hold on his emotions was always lax when he was sleepy and as the blond apologized, he'd gotten a pillow to the face and a cold threat of no sex if he didn't get out of bed more carefully in the future.

When he'd finally dragged himself down to the field, he'd found the place empty and after waiting around for half an hour in the cold and fog, went back to his room, only to find a note tacked to his door, explaining that practice had been cancelled due to the door of the sports shed being locked and the grounds keeper refusing to open it before 8am.

The note had found its way out of the nearest window and Zack decided to go back to bed. Still grumpy from being woken up an hour before, Artemis refused to cuddle and ordered the blond to stay on his side of the bed.

A few hours later, he was shaken awake by Artemis, who had obviously gotten over his earlier grudge and fully awake, he calmly told Zack to get up and dress for school.

Down in the dinning hall, the cook had decided to make porridge and pancakes that morning's menu, hating porridge and having gotten ill from the last time he'd eaten the school pancakes, Zack went without breakfast.

On his way to third period, the blond had received a phone call from his father, explaining that the family were to attend a dinner party on the weekend and Zack was required to bring a date. A _female_ date and if he couldn't find one, his mother knew of a few girls, close to the family who would love to accompany the blond.

Zack had come to conclusion, after his first time with Artemis, that girls couldn't possibly offer him anything in terms of sex and found the whole hetro thing highly unappealing.

They'd been given a surprise test in both Maths and Chemistry and Artemis had been separated from Zack and the other two so they couldn't cheat off his answers.

When 3 o'clock finally rolled around, Artemis disappeared up to the dorms and locked himself in his bedroom, Oliver had gotten a note earlier that day and went off to meet with the writer as soon as the bell tolled and Will proclaimed that he'd been held back in history, due to his poor performance in last weeks essay. So Zack was left by himself, which really had never happened before, there was always one of his friends free to keep him company and Artemis only did his secret crap on a weekend.

He'd brooded about the up and coming dinner party and denied morning sex in the front grounds of the school, walking in circles around the Entrance building and scaring the younger students.

When dinner drew near, Zack ambled up to his room to take a shower and change, seeing as you didn't need to wear your uniform after school hours. After a ten minute shower, the blond went to dress and while picking out something to wear, found that his soccer jersey had gone missing. Because there was a game on Saturday, the blond needed the fucking thing and this being Friday, he couldn't afford to loose it. It was nowhere to be found.

Which just hammered the final nail in Zack's craptastic day and the blond stormed down to dinner, warning his peers to stay away from him if they didn't want to be punched in the face and Artemis was _still_ missing.

Too angry to eat, Zack left the hall and went up to his room to sulk. When he entered, he found Artemis waiting for him, he was wearing a black robe and his dark locks had been curled, Zack noticed he was wearing make-up as well, perfectly done, the tones dark and seductive.

Artemis smiled and some of Zack's anger seeped away.

"Good evening Zack, not hungry?" asked the genius, arms loosely crossed.

Zack blinked and shook his head.

"No." he grunted out, Artemis breezed over to him, taking his hands and tugging him into the blonds bedroom.

"Aww baby, you sound cross, bad day?"

Zack was in the middle of answering in the positive when the genius pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of the taller boy. Zack glared at him.

"Artemis, what the fuck?"

The genius ignored him, pulling a pair of hand-cuffs from his robe and smiling down at his lover, he cuffed the blond's wrists to the bed head. Artemis then leaned down and cut off the other boys sharp protests with kiss.

"Don't worry Zack, I'll make all your worries disappear." he said against the other boy's mouth and pulled back, ignoring the whine from below.

Zack stared at him as the genius shook off his robe, revealing a blue and white jersey underneath, his missing soccer jersey. Wait a minute...

"You took my jersey?" the blond asked, trying to make himself sound angry, but he just couldn't muster up the wanted venom in his voice with Artemis, nude save for the jumper, straddling his stomach.

The genius nodded absently, holding a pair of scissors in one hand and running his other up and down the blade.

"I did, I know you've _always_ wanted me to wear it and I thought playing out one of your fantasies would put you into a good mood."

Zack listened, eying the scissors.

"What are you going to do with those?"

Artemis looked down at his hands and back up to lock gazes with Zack, the blond shivered at the lust he saw in the blue orbs of the genius, his midnight black curls hanging fetchingly around his face.

"So caught up in my lust was I when you came in, that I forgot to have you take off your shirt before bounding you to the bed. It would be such a huge bother to unshackle you and risk loosing my advantage, so I'll use these to rid you of that little cotton nuisance."

Zack gave a start as Artemis lowered the scissors' open blades, slipping the lower one under the hem of blonds' black shirt and holding the t-shirt taught with his free hand, started dragging the blades up, cutting the fabric up the middle. Zack raised his hazel eyes to watch Artemis, who was staring in fixed hunger at the blond's now naked torso; he smirked, the day's events forgotten in favour of the lust boiling in his stomach.

"Like what you see babe?" he asked, his cock jumping when blue eyes, dark with lust, snapped up to meet his.

"I do." answered the Irish prodigy, leaning forward to cut the sleeves away. His work finished and Zack's toned upper half now fully visible for Artemis' viewing pleasure, the genius sat back. "Are you feeling better yet?"

Zack blinked, confused by the question, then he remembered, he'd been having a bad day.

"Much better, though I think I'll be feeling even greater when you're riding my cock." he said, and bucked his hips for emphases, Artemis let out a gasp, as he wasn't wearing any underwear and ran his thin hands up the other's chest.

"Always so blunt baby, but since you are the one shackled, I'll be deciding when the actual fucking will begin. First, I think I'll just torture you a bit. Think of it as pay back for all the times you've kept me from release."

Zack pouted, about to protest, but was cut off when Artemis leaned down to run his tongue from Zack's navel to his throat. The blond groaned, arching his body to try and get some friction between their groins. Artemis continued his exploration of the others chest and stomach, only coming up higher to lick and bite at Zack's throat. The blond struggled against the hand-cuffs, fingers flexing.

"Fuck Artemis, untie me."

The genius brought his face up to hover over Zack's, his curls acting like a curtain around them.

"No." he said, his voice thick with desire.

Zack bucked again, jolting Artemis forward so his mouth was in reaching distance. The taller boy lifted his upper half up to crush his lips against the ones above him. Artemis gasped at the sudden change and Zack took the opportunity to force his tongue inside the genius' open mouth. After a few minute's of Zack's deep, possessive kiss, Artemis pulled away and scooted down to sit on the blond's knees, pulling the zipper on the other's pants down and yanking both the jeans and underpants down his legs.

Zack sighed in relief as his erection sprang free, his jeans never did provide much room and watched as Artemis picked up a tube of lube from beside him and squeezed a generous amount onto three fingers of one hand, rubbing the gel around with his thumb. He looked up at his panting lover, before wrapping the gel covered hand around Zack's painfully erect member. The blond cried out, back arching.

"Fuck Artemis!"

Artemis smiled as he covered Zack's cock completely, taking his hand away before the other boy could fully enjoy the massage. He ignored the whine and raised himself up on his knees, positioning himself over Zack's erection, the blond gave a start.

"Wait, what about you?"

Artemis looked up at him.

"I already prepared myself just before you came, don't worry."

Zack pouted.

"Awe, I would have liked to watch."

Artemis smiled and started lowering himself, the tip of Zack's cock pressing against his entrance.

"Maybe next time." he said and carefully impaled himself onto his lover.

Zack watched, straining to keep his eyes open through the sudden surge of pleasure, as Artemis winced and shut his own eyes in pain, because even if he'd stretched himself before hand, it still hurt.

"Baby untie me, I'll make the pain go away." he said, voice strained. Oh god it felt good.

Artemis was quiet for a moment, before dropping onto Zack completely, the blond lifting his body up to meet him. Artemis's back arched sharply as his prostate was hit dead-on with the first thrust, lifting his body up, only to drop back down again. Zack jerked against the hand-cuffs, wanting nothing more then to flip them over and fuck the genius harder then he had in a while.

"Untie me." he growled out, Artemis stopped his movements and leaned up to release the blonds wrists, his arms free to move again, Zack grasped Artemis' upper arms and flipped them over. "Much better." he said, lifting the genius' legs to rest on his shoulders.

Artemis glared at him, pale arms looping around the blond's neck.

"Control freak."

Zack laughed, kissing the pouting lips as he began thrusting, bracing his arms on either side of Artemis' head.

"What's that thing you say? Oh yeah, the pot calling the kettle black?"

Blue eyes narrowed, and then closed as the blond sped up, the head board beginning to lightly thump against the wall.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Zack nodded, running one hand up and under the jersey, pushing it up and away from Artemis' sweaty stomach and chest. He smiled, leaning down to suck on the other's bone white throat.

"You're beautiful Artemis, so beautiful."

The genius whimpered, pulling Zack closer as his climax was reached, and he came crying out in one of the only times where he'd allow himself to loose control. Zack followed closely, the sudden clenching of the hot walls around him bringing him over the edge.

He continued to thrust, milking the genius for all he was worth before his strength left him and he collapsed onto the smaller body beneath him. Zack rolled them over so both were lying on their sides, pulling out of Artemis and smiling at the dazed face before him, Artemis gazed back at him.

"I feel much better, thanks love."

The genius smiled and snuggled closer.

"You're welcome."

--

**E/N:** I had to write this, because I haven't written any Zack centred stuff in ages and I do love him. And look, I wrote a lemon, an actual sex scene too the end... gee, aren't I nice for doing that? Don't I so totally suck at them? Depending on its quality, there may or may not be any more lemons.

And yeah I know, some spelling and grammar errors, no need to tell me, I already know.

**While on the subject of my OC's, I'd like to ask you (The lone reader who actually looks at my notes…) who of them you like best.**

**Zack.**

**Oliver.**

**Or Will.**

**Kiyoshi is NOT included as he's not my character. You don't need to tell me of course, I was just wondering if you liked them or not, shouldn't write a fic with dumb OC's. That goes against everything I stand for.**


	12. When Artemis Gets Horny

**A/N: Traditional smutty Artemis-the-school-whore chapter.**

**Lol, I was playing Maneater by Nelly Furtado while writing this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Artemis Fowl_, character or series. If I did the books would have stopped at three. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **Penman Specialist. **As she gives me many ideas due the rp I have going with her, based on this fic. I'm sorry I forgot!! **

--

When Artemis gets horny, and decides to act on said lust, his first action is to seek out Zack, Oliver or William. It didn't really matter who out of the three it was, as long as it was one of them. Normally it was the first one Artemis found.

In the rare occurrence that the genius _couldn't_ find one of his favourite's, he turned to the first good looking and willing boy he came across. Artemis had never met a fan of his that needed more persuasion than:

_"I want to have sex."_

Sometimes, if the boy was shy, they'd need a little prodding:

_"I... ah... me?"_

_Artemis stared at him, unblinking._

"_Yes you. Would you like to fuck me?" _(Artemis only let himself use such language when he was desperate and horny enough to announce to a room full of students that he wanted to be fucked and he wanted it now. It was rare, but such times had happened.)

"_Yeah!" was the enthusiastic answer, predictable, yet the stupid fool made no move to act on his desire._

_Artemis waited for a moment, and when the boy still remained frozen to the carpet, the genius grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started pulling him down the hallway._

"_Then come on."_

And sometimes they were just plain retarded and Artemis turned his attention to the previous targets friends.

_"What about you?"_

"_Fuck yeah!"_

:

Now was such a time.

Artemis Fowl the Second was horny and if he didn't get sex, someone (an innocent random individual) was going to have the genius' frustration taken out on them, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Which was why Artemis was making his way down to the soccer field in search of his favourite three classmates. The soccer team had had a late practice and would be finishing up shortly if Artemis' information was correct, and it had better damn well be, or that boy he'd bullied it off will be getting the "pleasure" of meeting the genius' true nature, one of which he saved for criminal dealings.

He'd been told that the Trio were down on the oval and should be finishing their practice with the rest of the team, after which they would spend around ten minutes in the locker rooms, showering and changing.

Artemis planned on ambushing them in there, demanding sex and waiting for the victor of the usual "It's MY turn to fuck Artemis." argument to take him somewhere more privet and get down to the much needed physical pleasuring.

:

The locker rooms kept for the privet use for the soccer team were a little different than the normal shower block up near the oval. The main difference was that the communal showers were placed in one square room, the shower heads and tapes lining the walls. All very open, it reminded Artemis of a prison shower block. The kind where the rule "Don't drop the Soap" was laminated and hung on the wall as a constant warning, due to the closeness each boy had to be with those around him when he showered.

It was a no-go zone for someone like the Irish mastermind when it was in use and he was unaccompanied by his lovers. As not all boys had restraints and could very well gang up on him, should they be horny enough. It had happened before and those unfortunate young men had all had midnight visits by Butler and later on Holly, when the elf had heard about the incident.

The story had spread around the school about the group of students who, after trying to rape the genius, were sent to hospital after being attacked in their own beds, threatened at gun point to never lay a hand on Artemis again, or the next visit would prove fatal and, shortly after being discharged, had to be sent _back_, due to unexplained injuries given to their "special area's".

To this day none of the boys can remember how, or when they'd been given them. Artemis had been told Foaly had put them under surveillance, just in case.

So, confident in his safety, Artemis crossed the now deserted field and entered the change rooms.

As soon as he stepped into the locker room, all movement ceased and every eye in the immediate area turned to him. Artemis ignored them and stalked over to a random boy, who was hurriedly trying to secure the towel around his waist. The genius pushed him into his locker.

"Where is Zack?"

The boy looked slightly pleased at the attention, yet frightened of the dark aura surrounding the smaller male. He pointed in the direction of the showers.

:

Zack for his part was completely unaware of the little episode happening just outside. He was blissfully washing off all the sweat and dirt his body had accumulated while he was practicing. It wouldn't do for him to return to his beloved dirty and smelly, Artemis would send him back outside if he did.

Oliver was beside him, singing at the top of his lungs as he scrubbed at his hair. Will was watching the dark skinned boy, a scrubbing brush clutched tightly in his hand, his green eyes, currently narrowed in annoyance, told that he was about ready to hit Oliver if he didn't shut the fuck up.

"You can't sing for shit man." commented Zack idly, sticking his head under the steady stream of warm water, rinsing the soap from his blond locks.

Oliver ignored him and sung even louder, his voice hitting a glass shattering high note, Will raised the brush. Oliver was speared a bashing though, when the noise and activity around them stilled. The three turned around to see Artemis standing in the doorway, blue eyes trained on his trio.

All occupants of the shower block watched as the pretty genius made his way over to the stars of the school and came to a halt in front of them.

"Hey babe, what brings you here, thought you hated this place?" Zack of course, was the first to break the silence.

"I'm horny." was the simple, blunt answer given.

If he wasn't the centre of attention before, he was now. Everyone perked up. Zack opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when Artemis reached out and wrapped a thin hand around his limp cock, tugging the taller boy against him.

"I'm horny." the genius repeated, though more quietly than before, as he started stroking the blond slowly, staring up into wide hazel eyes.

Getting the message, Zack looked up at the surrounding students as Artemis carefully lowered himself to his knees, tucking his now damp hair behind his ears.

"You heard him, he's horny, so fuck off."

After a moment or so of watching Artemis' mouth hover near the head of Zack's now fully erect member, the others slowly left, the showers growing empty and quiet. Oliver and Will were about to leave aswell, when Artemis' hands shot out and took their wrists.

"Not you."

They didn't need to be told twice.

:

**A/N: I was going to add a blow job scene and while I can easily picture it in my perverted mind, I didn't know quite how to write it... oh well, maybe next time.**

**Anyone have any ideas for future chapters? Things they'd like to see? I get stuck on what could happen at a school, since I never went to high school. Yeah I'm a drop out. **

**Review please.**


	13. Question to Readers

**A/N: **I got this idea a while ago and I've been mulling it over. I have nothing better to do so I thought I'd write it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Artemis Fowl _but as a fangirl, I can _"pretend"_ I own him, it's not like he's kept in a secret room under my house or anything.

**--**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Artemis lowered the pointer and turned to address the room, six men in suits stared back at him. The Fowl genius smiled, bringing the slim black mobile phone to his ear.

"Please excuse me for a moment gentlemen."

They nodded, some returning the smile, and Artemis bowed his head graciously, leaving the room swiftly and shutting the door behind him. Once in the privacy of the hallway he spoke into the phone.

"Yes?"

There was a pause before a very familiar voice answered.

"Hey Artemis! Long time no see, it's Oliver."

Artemis gave a start, then smiled, though no one could see it.

"Oliver, it indeed has been a long time, is there something I can do for you?"

There was a chuckle and the genius' smile widened.

"Actually yeah, listen there's a party coming up, strictly invite only and you're invited my little Irish beauty."

Artemis shook his head, still smiling.

"And what is the occasion?"

"..."

Artemis frowned when Oliver didn't answer, he switched the phone to his other ear and tried to coax the other man to speak.

"Oliver."

"... Zack's engagement party."

--

It had been two years since Artemis had graduated from St Bartlebys, which also meant it had been two years since he'd seen his friends. They'd stayed in touch for a while, seen eachother over the summer, talked on the phone, web cams and the Internet. However when the small holiday drew to a close and the real world opened its doors for the boys, contact with eachother gradually dwindled until Artemis never spoke to any of them.

He was always busy with work, he had a criminal empire to run and now that he wasn't distracted by school, it demanded his full attention. He was no longer a child, there were more windows open for him and he'd quickly lost track of everything not concerning the Fowl name. Which meant his friendship with his three lovers had ended.

Artemis had assumed they had forgotten about him, just a pretty fuck they'd had at school, nothing important to hold onto. In a way he was right, the little circle of white card told him that.

It was an invitation to Zachary O'Connell and Samantha Collin's engagement party, held at the O'Connell's mansion. Those who were invited were required to bring the invitation which would be sent through the post and a gift.

Artemis had brought both, the card he held in his right hand, ready to be presented at the door, the gift under his left arm. It was a beautiful and highly expensive waterford crystal platter. It was good and general, as Mother had advised something for their new home. Juliet had suggested poisoned wine, or maybe a bomb filled with urine.

She had to be removed from the room by Butler because Artemis had started agreeing with her plans.

Once through the doors and security Artemis placed his gift on the "Gift Table" and wandered off to find someone he knew.

As Artemis slowly moved through the crowd, making sure to avoid the largest gaggle of people, obviously surrounding the happy couple themselves, he was suddenly embraced from behind. Artemis gasped and was ready to pull out the tazer Butler had given him, when he was spun around and brought face to chest with Oliver Reilly. The dark skinned man beamed at him happily, hands resting on the genius' upper arms.

"Artemis! I haven't seen you in ages, and look! You're still stunning." he said, looking the smaller man over, running his eyes down the slim black dress the Irishman had on. "20 years old and you still look like a girl. How do you do it?"

"Trade secret." replied the genius and allowed himself to be hugged by his old friend. "Hello Oliver."

Oliver released him and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. He stared at Artemis for a moment, looking thoughtful and just a little wistful. Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, just the perfect features I remember from when we went to school."

Artemis smiled shyly and Oliver grinned.

"Shall we take a walk? Find the others." asked the taller man, jutting out his elbow, Artemis took the invite and slipped one gloved hand into the crook of Olivers arm.

"I suppose."

:

Yeah so like... anyone want this to continue? I won't write it if no one's interested. So... to test the water's, I put up this little tid-bit. Review and tell me.


	14. The Trouble With Mistletoe

A/N: Well I was going to have this posted before Christmas, however I lost track of my writing in favor of other things, namely family and buying presents and this lay forgotten on my laptop. However I like it and I don't care that it isn't Christmas anymore, it's July now and you know the Christmas in July thing, well... what perfect timing! I'm posting it dammit! I got this idea from a Stan/Kyle fic, where Stan picks some Mistletoe and Kyle comments.

A few things to note before scrolling down to read the actual story.

1) I live in Australia, which means its summer during Christmas, so the school holidays are different from over seas, seeing as this is the start of the "Summer Holiday's".

2) I know a few things about Mistletoe, one thing I do not know and cannot find out because the internet has a virus, is where it's normally found...

So with these two things in mind, cut me some slack, correct me if you know the right answers and enjoy the fic.

MERRY CHRISTMAS (in July) OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, nor do I own the modified quote on Mistletoe Artemis uses.

--

It was the last few days before Christmas Break and there was a buzz through out the school. Artemis Fowl the Second wasn't one to gossip, however he did enjoy knowing anything about everything, so naturally he wanted to find out what had gotten everyone so excited.

Artemis had asked the first boy he came across, a brunet named Martin. Personally he'd never slept with Martin and didn't associate himself with the boy's particular "posse"; however he did as mentioned before, like to know everything, which included names. The genius knew every name of every student, their full name, as well as personal details.

"Oh, some students found a huge batch of Mistletoe out near the back of the school grounds."

Martin stared down at him as the genius contemplated whether this new bit of information was really worth such excitement. While this inner debate was going on, Martin came to a decision of his own, which was that while Artemis' attention was focused elsewhere, he'd steal a little feel. Sidling closer to oblivious boy, the taller brunet reached down to roughly grip the genius' ass through his school dress.

It would be an understatement to say that Artemis was not amused; however he was used to people just touching him for no apparent reason, and being a Fowl he possessed the ability to keep his face neutral, whatever the situation.

"Thank you for telling me Martin, now please remove your hand before I call Zack to remove it for you."

Although voiced in tones of aristocratic elegance, Martin's hand removed itself immediately and relocated to the boy's trouser pocket.

"Sorry Artemis, I'll never do it again." hurried the boy, almost sweating at the politely voiced threat, the students had seen what Zack, and a handful of the soccer team had done to a senior who had refused to take no for an answer.

Artemis nodded and shooed the boy away, watching as he disappeared around the corner. It was then, as the genius decided to hunt down more answers to the Mistletoe buzz; that a pair of arms curled around his waist, pulling him back against a hard body.

"Scaring students again?"

Artemis recognized the purr and turned around in the embrace, looking up at the leering face of Oliver. The dark skinned boy was in his uniform, though his normally spotless and crisp shirt was rumpled and smudged with dirt. His jumper and coat where missing, sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, and were those leaves and twigs in his hair? Oliver looked like he'd been rolling around in the rose garden near the school's entrance.

"What happened to you?" asked the genius, trying to push himself away from his dirty lover, Oliver only tightened his grip, leaning down to nuzzle Artemis' jaw.

"I tried to get some Mistletoe, but kinda lost my footing on a branch and fell. Then Zack apparently felt the need to use my body as a step ladder to reach a higher branch. Hence the dirt and grass stains."

"I see." answered Artemis, still trying to shove Oliver away.

"Want to come and help?" asked the taller boy, ignoring the weak little pushes to his chest.

"Is that why you are here now?"

Oliver nodded.

"Yep."

Artemis wasn't really given much of a chance to make any sort of decision, as Oliver had already started to pull him down the hall, though he still felt the need to voice his opinion.

"Alright, I do want to see what all of the fuss is about."

--

There was a large bunch of Mistletoe near the middle of one of the pines, and underneath the tree was an even larger gaggle of boys, all talking over eachother and staring up at the plant.

"Here we are." said Oliver as the pair arrived, stating the obvious.

Artemis scoffed, shaking his head; they all looked like a bunch of dogs staring at a cat. Zack spun around on his heel as they approached, he too was filthy, his uniform in no better condition than Oliver's, blond hair tussled, dirty smears on his tanned cheeks, the dark navy jumper was covered in twigs and snow. He also looked ridiculously happy.

"Artemis look, mistletoe!"

Artemis speared a bored glance up at the plant, then down at the blond boy, who was shaking like a spastic puppy.

"So?"

Zack blanched, walking over to Artemis to place his hands on narrow shoulders.

"_So_? Babe it's mistletoe!"

"The school has already put up pieces in the archways of the dorms and classroom buildings, so I am confused as to why this (here he pointed to the tree) is so important."

All students around him stared at the genius as if the crossdresser had sprouted wings and a second head, because honestly, who wouldn't be excited about finding real Mistletoe?

"You know about the Mistletoe tradition in this ever joyful holiday season?" asked Zack, actually sounding quite serious, it was insulting.

Artemis shook the hands off, dusting dirt and snow off his school coat*.

"Yes, I am well aware of the tradition of kissing under Mistletoe, however, as there is plenty of it already around the school, it escapes me as to why you need more."

Zack shrugged, one of the only ones still listening, the rest of the boys had already gone back to trying to tear bunches from the tree.

"Because the real stuff is better than the plastic crap the school keeps?"

Artemis turned to Will, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air to stand beside Zack. The redhead was perfectly clean, so Artemis supposed he hadn't tried to climb. Oliver made a noise of agreement from behind him and Zack nodded enthusiastically. Seeing as he wasn't about to make them see sense, Artemis gave up arguing and decided to just let them get the stuff.

"Alright, do whatever you want."

That made them happy; he got a kiss on the cheek from all three, and then watched as they crowded around the base of the pine, yelling words of encouragement to the boys up the tree.

"There is quite a lot of it isn't there." said the genius after a moment, looking thoughtfully at the Mistletoe.

Zack looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"Yeah, loads of it."

"It's too bad really."

A few more people looked at him, confused. Artemis continued,

"Mistletoe is a parasitic plant, a weed really, which means that with it growing in such large quantities, it will kill the tree. This is a shame, because it's such a lovely pine."

Zack snorted and rolled his eyes, turning back to the task at hand. Trust Artemis to come out with something like that, he didn't know a time when the genius was actually into the Christmas Spirit. He often wondered what he was like on Christmas morning, probably slept in.

"Yeah well, we're doing the tree a favor then, cutting it off."

"You'd need to remove all of it, which I doubt you will."

"I'll tell the gardener's about it, if it's that important to you." answered the blond, reaching up to take some Mistletoe as it was handed to him.

Artemis didn't answer, only watched the students as they received their little bounty of weeds and berries. He also noticed many of them weren't wearing gloves, his Trio included. Everyone had a handful of Mistletoe, all handling their share carefully so as to not crush the berries. Zack walked up to him, holding a small bunch of the plant out to the genius.

"Here you go sweetness."

Artemis took the weed into his cupped, gloved hands; studying the leaves and berries like he would pile of dirt. Zack was starting to think that he could be a little happier, when a smile stretched the genius' pink lips and he said smugly:

"Touching the berries will give you a rash, just like poison ivy. If you're sensitive to it of course, which most people are; so handling them with bare hands probably isn't a good idea."

Everyone dropped their Mistletoe like it had caught fire.

--

It was a few days later (after the swelling had gone down and the rashes faded) that the subject of mistletoe was broached once again; this time when a bunch of it was held over his head one afternoon in one of the dorms social rooms.

The eldest Fowl son had been reading when he was interrupted by the feeling of someone coming up to stand behind his chair. Trying to ignore whoever it was, the genius focused on the scientific journal he had been skimming through. The person cleared their throat in a bid for attention and Artemis felt something small hit the top of his head and bounce of to land on the open book propped up on his lap; the genius stared at it.

It was a small, round, dark red berry.

Narrowing his blue eyes and lowering the book to lie pages up on his lap, the crossdresser reached down and flicked the berry onto the floor, before crushing it with his shoe, grounding it into the lush carpet for good measure. Not honestly caring if it left a mark. Once satisfied that the berry was permanently ingrained into the carpet, the genius looked up to see where it had come from, though he already had a good idea.

Someone was holding a small bundle of mistletoe over his head, _real_ mistletoe at that. They were wisely wearing gloves, obviously to prevent another incident like the other day. The genius looked at the weed for a moment, before lowering his eyes back down to his book.

"Go away Zachary."

For it _was_ the blond, Artemis would recognize that cologne anywhere, he bought it for the boy after all. Zack, in his typical manner, ignored the genius' request and did not remove the mistletoe from Artemis' personal space bubble. Instead he moved around to stand in front of the shorter boy, lowering himself to squat at the Irish teenager's feet.

"I can't do that I'm afraid." said the athlete easily, his arm was raised, with the mistletoe clasped firmly in his hand, though it wasn't high enough anymore to hover over Artemis' head, so it was now eye level with the genius.

Sparing a glare for the toxic little plant, Artemis looked down at his lover.

"And why can't you?"

"Because I am going to put a little Christmas cheer into your icy little heart, scrooge." Zack smirked as his comment sparked the desired effect in the little genius.

Artemis, outraged at being called "scrooge", snapped his book shut and sprang to his feet, Zack rising as well. The genius opened his mouth to give the smug blood fool a piece of his mind, when said blond fool took advantage of the "opening" and cupping the back of Artemis' neck, dove in for a kiss. Any and all insults the Irish teen had ready died in his throat as he surrendered almost immediately into the kiss.

Zack ended the kiss** after a moment, letting his lips linger against the genius', before pulling away to stare down at cross face of his obsession. Artemis, while not looking too mad anymore, was obviously not pleased with how quickly the kiss had ended. After all, Zack normally went on for longer than that and what he'd just been given was certainly not one of the blond's normal kisses. Licking his lips and enjoying the way the athlete's attention was drawn there for the second his tongue was visible, before the hazel eyes redirected themselves back to meet the genius' blue ones, Artemis crossed his arms.

"What did you do that for? And why did you stop?"

Zack merely smirked in that infuriatingly smug way that was also infuriatingly attractive, and propped the hand that held the mistletoe on his hip.

"Why, I kissed you underneath the mistletoe, and I stopped because said plant is no longer over our heads. After all you can only kiss while you are underneath it, you know."

Artemis gaped at him, Zack smiled brightly back. They stayed that way for a moment, before the genius lunged forward and grabbed the blond's wrist, forcing it back over his head, the mistletoe going with it. Once certain the weed was once again dangling over them, Artemis looked back at Zack expectantly.

The blond chuckled, Artemis could be so fucking adorable sometimes, before leaning forward to claim the genius' mouth again, this time though, he felt slender arms wrap around his neck to keep him in place.

Standing behind them, cheerfully watching the display was Oliver, with Will behind him, both boys each held their own bundle of mistletoe. Oliver smiled, lifting the bit of plant above his head.

"I'm next!"

--

* Because she lives in Australia, ArtysSexKitten does forget that in the Northern Hemisphere, it is winter during Christmas time. She has also never been to the snow, Australia isn't known for its cold and snowy winters.

** I think I've said "kiss" too much there... oh well.

I actually wanted this to be more "lemony", but it obviously didn't turn out that way. Oh well... maybe next time. I actually wanted to post that Post School thing, when I received such a nice reaction to the "preview", however, due to the many comments and questions about weather or not I'm ending this fic, I thought I'd post a normal school chapter to calm your little worries. I honestly have no intention of ending this fic anytime soon, though ideas about future chapters would be very helpful. Perhaps ideas for a chapter centered on Oliver or Will? As many of you want to see them in the spot light for a change.

**This chapter was dedicated to ****ArtemisXButler**** for bringing my review count over 200. I LOVE YOU!!!**


	15. Kiyoshi Cont Finally

**A.N: Oh my GOD. I was 23 when I last wrote for this ark… and now, at 2**_**6**_**, I'm finally updating. Well… three years never hurt anyone… fuck I had no idea it was that long of a gap. FORGIVE ME. Is… is anyone still interested?**

**OK, putting aside my devastatingly long absence, this will be the second last instalment in the Kiyoshi Ark (I have broken it up into two pieces, I'm very busy at the moment, which is to blame for my lack of updates in anything, and as I want to update SOMETHING, I'll update this half and get the rest up when I'm able, sex scenes take me ages to write…). I know I know; you all really like Kiyoshi (most of you) and while I do too, his own story with Artemis is a very long, complicated and garbled series of events that is just too hard to put into a story. Sorry darlings, I am. **

**Now before you go off and read, I must warn you that this MAY seem a little rushed, it may not flow well, but that is ONLY because this part in the RPG was about five MSN convo spaces long, the conversation Kiyoshi and Artemis have is also different as well, so it was difficult to write.**

**The explanation for my very long absence is up on my profile. Sorry you guys, I'm still writing.**

**Enjoy now! **

::

"_Artemis, we need to talk. May I come in?"_

::

There was no smile on Kiyoshi's face accompanying this request, no easy-going expression, instead the Japanese teenager looked quite solemn when Artemis greeted him at the door. This serious demeanour worried the genius somewhat; looking back, he couldn't think of anything that would've put the boy in this sort of mood. Kiyoshi was always cheerful, always smiling, that is, whenever he was around Artemis. His first thought was that he'd had another fight with Zack, which wouldn't surprise him; the two athletic rivals were constantly at loggerheads with one another. However as he did not know the reason to this morbid mood in the other boy, he felt that it would not be right to jump to conclusions just yet. So stepping to the side, Artemis allowed Kiyoshi to enter his room.

The Japanese transfer looked about the lush living quarters, as Artemis closed the door behind him.

"Is Zachary here?" the taller of the two asked, turning to face the Irish genius.

Artemis raised his eyebrows at the question, before shaking his head.

"No, he's with Oliver. Why do you ask?"

Kiyoshi shrugged hollowly.

"I would prefer to speak with you in privet, I was merely wondering if we would have to move our talk elsewhere."

This worried him further, but the genius was careful not to let it show, instead he just nodded in understanding.

"I see, well he isn't here and he won't be back for a good two hours, so there is no need to go somewhere else."

Kiyoshi nodded, turning away from him.

"Ah, well that's good."

"Yes it is, now what did you wish to talk about?" asked Artemis, direct as always.

Kiyoshi was silent for a few minutes, obviously gathering his thoughts before saying whatever it was he'd come to say. Artemis, who had never been a very patient individual, was steadily growing annoyed at the lack of conversation, and was about to tell Kiyoshi to kindly hurry up, when the boy finally turned to face him. Hazel eyes blank and an expression made of steel, he said:

"I know about you."

Artemis didn't really know how to take that, it was far too vague. Kiyoshi 'knew about him', whatever that meant. Seeing the genius' confusion, Kiyoshi elaborated.

"I know that you are not just the genius son of a wealthy businessman, I know that you lead a double life outside of the school walls. I know who you really are _Artemis Fowl_."

Artemis went rigid, his expression frosting over.

"And who might that be?" he asked cautiously. Though his voice was calm and steady, inside Artemis was panicking, his heart hammering in his chest, as if the very organ were possessed and was trying to break out of his body.

Kiyoshi didn't blink; the boy's face may as well have been carved out of stone for the lack of expression.

"A criminal and not just a petty shoplifter, you are one of the most wanted criminals in all of Europe and the United States."

Escape, he had to escape. Artemis wanted to turn and run to the door, but he knew Kiyoshi was much faster than he was. No wonder he wanted to speak in private.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered, while unconsciously backing towards the door. Kiyoshi followed him.

"There is no need to act ignorant; I know everything about you, about your family. I know your father has taken to legal activities since his return from Russia and I know you have secretly taken his place as the head of the Fowl criminal empire."

"You have no proof."

"I have files, criminal records."

Artemis continued backing up until he was flat against the door, his right hand feeling around behind him, searching for the handle. When his fingers brushed over it, Artemis spun around and grasped the gold knob, though Kiyoshi was faster. Lunging forward, the Japanese teenager put one hand on the door, preventing it from opening, the other grasped the hand Artemis had gripping the knob.

"Please, there is no need to be afraid." He said quietly, murmuring the words into Artemis' ear.

Artemis did not relax his hold on the door handle; however, he stopped trying to elbow Kiyoshi off himself. He stared at the door, feeling the other boys body press against him, preventing escape.

"Who are you?"

"My name is, as I have told you, Kiyoshi Yamaguchi. However what I haven't told you is that I am the last remaining member of the Yamaguchi crime family in Japan."

This revelation shocked the genius, it shouldn't have, Artemis knew of the Yamaguchi's, but he had assumed they were all dead. Obviously, this was not the case, as there was one pinning him to the door of his bedroom.

"You should be dead." He said quietly.

Behind him Kiyoshi smiled, it felt good to finally tell the truth, he had never been good at, nor did he enjoy lying.

"That's true, I should be dead. When the Yakuza massacred my family when I was small, I should have died along with them, but fortune shined on me and I was spared a very early death. I have been brought up away from the criminal underworld and thus, away from those who would kill me should they find out I were still alive."

Artemis listened, it made sense. He'd only been small when it had happened, just five years old, but he had heard his father and the Major talking about it one morning, about how the Yamaguchi's had been supposedly found out to be spies, betraying the Yakuza, who they had worked with for years. The information had been dodgy, but apparently the Yakuza weren't taking chances and had sent in a group to take out the family. It was a blood bath, as they had been ordered to kill everyone, even the children. However, word soon got around that the Yamaguchi's youngest son had survived, as his body had not been found at the house. It was soon forgotten, when the boy's remains hadn't turned up and the Yamaguchi's were presumed wiped out. Kiyoshi was obviously that missing child.*

"Why are you here?" he asked, "If you are indeed the last member of the Yamaguchi family, raised away from the criminal underworld, then why are you here? How do you know who I am?"

"I am not here to kill you if that is what you're asking." Replied the Japanese boy easily, "I would have killed you long ago if that were the case."

"Then why? If you know who I am, then you know it isn't wise to threaten me."

"I don't believe I'm threatening you, just asking to be heard."

Artemis reached up with his free hand, curling thin fingers around Kiyoshi's wrist and tugged, it was quite weak, though Artemis never claimed he was powerful physically.

"Well then, might you please remove yourself from me, do that and I will happily hear you out."

"Then you must promise not to run away." Was Kiyoshi's softly spoken, if frank, answer.

It was a fair request and Artemis knew he wasn't about to be released if he didn't agree.

"Alright, I promise not to try and run away, now would you kindly step back?"

There was a pause, before Kiyoshi, true to his word, retreated backwards a few steps, watching as Artemis pushed himself away from the door and straightened his dress, ironing out any creases to the slate grey materiel with his hands. Finally, after the imaginary dust and crumples were removed from his clothing, the Irish teenager turned to face the enigma that was Kiyoshi Yamaguchi. Though perhaps, after tonight, he wouldn't be such an enigma anymore.

"Alright, I am listening. Tell me whatever it is you have come to say."

"You are in danger." Kiyoshi said abruptly, hardly giving the genius time to finish talking, his face like carved granite.

There was an awkward silence that followed that statement, one that Artemis had heard many times, from many different people. As he was a wanted criminal, his life was almost constantly threatened; however, he wasn't expecting something quite so… dramatic. The revelation only strengthened Artemis' growing anxiety on why Kiyoshi was here. The boy claimed he posed no threat and seemed quite harmless, however Artemis had been fooled before, and wasn't one to trust people solely at face value. People had charmed him in the past with the hidden intent to kill.

Kiyoshi watched the changes in expression on Artemis' beautiful face. Curiosity turned to shock, shock to thoughtful, and finally thoughtful to suspicion. He had expected all of these, and had readied himself to deal with each; however, as prepared as he had assumed himself to be, he found it slightly difficult to deal with Artemis' sudden stoic expression. Since arriving at the school, the genius had been very expressive to his charm and flirting, that attractive and adorable blush ever present whenever he was in the genius' company. Now though, he could see that beautiful face frost over, mistrust and suspicion swirling around in his sapphire eyes, the unspoken question hanging heavily in the air between them.

_Why are you really here?_

Suddenly, it was as though nothing had ever happened, the walks they had taken, the long talks and of course, those delicious sessions of passionate kissing. It felt like none of it had happened, like Kiyoshi was a stranger again, and Artemis was the cold, stoic criminal he had heard so much about, none of the genius' earlier warmth and endearing shyness present. The boy standing opposite him now, while still girlishly beautiful, had a dark, almost dangerous aura around him. That slender and elegant figure, so small and fragile to look at, had turned rigid, as if Artemis' entire body had turned to stone. Large impossibly sapphire coloured eyes were half lidded, those uniquely coloured irises that so many admired, once a startling blue, were now cold, the window into Artemis' soul pulled shut, closed off from the outside world, his full, pink mouth drawn into a tight, straight line.

Standing in front of him, was not the shy and charming boy Kiyoshi known over the past two weeks, rather the ruthless and cold criminal genius himself, Artemis Fowl the Second. Kiyoshi felt oddly threatened, and even though he knew Artemis could never beat him in a fight, there was just something about the boy that screamed "danger".

The silence stretched on without either boy willing to break it first. Both lost in their own thoughts, the tension in the air steadily growing with each passing second they stayed silent. Finally, Artemis grew tired of the staring match and crossed his arms casually across his chest, watching Kiyoshi with cold, if not impossibly blue eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why I am in danger?" he asked; his androgynous voice cool, detached. As if Kiyoshi was nothing more than a lowly informant, someone not worthy of respect.

The question jolted the taller boy out of his musings, and Kiyoshi gathered himself quickly, steeling his expression. He had come here for a reason after all, it would do no good delaying what he had to say, why he'd travelled so far in the first place.

"There are groups in the criminal underworld that are meeting and planning to assassinate you." He said, watching for some sort of reaction from the Irish prodigy, there was none. Apparently threats to his life weren't that uncommon for Artemis. Kiyoshi took the genius' silence as a sign to continue and explain further. "Most are from the Russian Mafia and a group in America, led by one Jon Spiro."

This time there was a flicker of surprise from Artemis, a slight raise of those thin eyebrows, blue eyes more alert, before the stoic mask settled back into place. The change was minuscule, and Kiyoshi would have missed it if he wasn't so observant.

"Does the name mean anything to you?" he asked casually.

Artemis tilted his head a little and shrugged.

"It is… familiar, yes." He answered, the tone not betraying what was going on in the genius' complex mind. He looked at Kiyoshi for a moment thoughtfully, before speaking. "Why should I believe you? Did you not just tell me that you were raised away from the criminal world? How do you know there are people planning to kill me?"

"While it is true that I have been brought up away from the corrupted world of illegal activities, I have been keeping in contact with a few informants over the years, mainly to monitor those who still seek to kill me. It was through these informants that I heard a rumour of a gathering of different groups and families, groups that all shared the same goal."

"And that goal would be to murder me. Correct?" Artemis stated nonchalantly, and Kiyoshi nodded, somewhat impressed at how well the boy was taking all of this.

"That is correct."

"And why should you care?"

The question was blunt, the suspicious darkness not missed by the Japanese teenager. It was obvious that Artemis no longer trusted him, not that he blamed the genius, were he in the same situation, Kiyoshi supposed he would act the same way. However, he was not here to harm the Irish beauty, only to warn him, he just needed to make Artemis see that.

"You are young, and have not done anything that would stand out as _evil_, unlike most other criminals of your reputation and stature. I do not believe such an early death is fair and feel a need to protect you." He said, dropping his emotionless look to show the genius he was being honest. "I respect you Artemis, the way you dealt with the disappearance of your father, how you maintained the Fowl household in his absence at such a young age. The way you have grown to become one of the most feared and powerful figures in the criminal world at only fifteen. I respect and admire your almost unnatural intelligence; you are so gifted, so unique, that I feel it would be a waste to let you die at the hands of those thugs."

Artemis looked unconvinced and Kiyoshi frowned, not sure how to voice why he felt it so important to save the criminal genius' life. He honestly could not explain it; there was no solid reason as to why Kiyoshi wanted to protect the other boy; because by all accounts, he shouldn't care. After all, he hadn't known Artemis at all when he had organised his little trip to Ireland to warn the genius. He had no clue why he wanted to save Artemis, he just _did._

"I understand that you no longer trust me, but please understand that I speak nothing but the truth."

Artemis saw the honesty in those hazel eyes, eyes that he had slowly become infatuated with over the weeks Kiyoshi had been a student at St Bartlebys. Kiyoshi was telling the truth, somehow he knew that, but still, the sudden revelations of Kiyoshi's life and the reasons for him transferring, were a little over-whelming, even for Artemis, who should be used to this sort of turn of events by now. They happened frequently enough.

"Why have you waited until now to tell me this? Is it not quite important to tell me sooner?"

Kiyoshi allowed a small smile to stretch his lips at the slight sarcasm tingeing Artemis' light voice. Artemis always asked difficult questions, ones which most of the time, did not hold an answer, at least not a good one.

"I am afraid that my plans had to be altered somewhat when I arrived at the school, I became side tracked." He admitted, looking at the genius fondly. "You see, I did not expect you to be so breathtakingly beautiful, I am afraid it distracted me."

Artemis blushed prettily at that, and he shifted from his position near the door in discomfort and embarrassment.

"Why must you always do that?" He muttered; directing his eyes to the thick cream carpet that covered the entire dormitory, save for the bathrooms and games room on the ground floor.

Kiyoshi, feeling a break in the genius' stoic shell, moved a step closer.

"What am I doing?" he inquired gently, the deep rumble of his voice soothing some of Artemis' inner worries.

"-…referring to me in such a way." Answered the effeminate boy; refusing to lift his eyes, even though he could feel Kiyoshi moving towards him. "Why must you always… make me feel like this?"

Two neat steps had Kiyoshi standing directly in front of the Irish beauty, close, but not too close for their bodies to touch. Lifting his arms, Kiyoshi placed his hands on either side of Artemis' head, leaning in a little to try and get a better look at the other's face. The position brought back the memory of their first kiss; that deliciously heated moment that had gotten Kiyoshi addicted to the genius all those weeks ago. His taste, the scent of his shampoo and the perfume Artemis favoured; the feel of his petal soft skin, everything.

Artemis meanwhile, was finding it difficult to keep his gaze directed at the floor, what with Kiyoshi standing so close to him, that dark, penetrating gaze burning holes into the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for forcing such unwanted feelings on you. To be honest, I had never intended to grow so fond of you as well."

The conversation had taken a sudden turn, the tension and mistrust that previously dominated the air around the two boys had lifted, replaced with something softer, still fragile, but it didn't seem as though Artemis wanted to run away anymore, so he was accepting of at least some of Kiyoshi's explanation. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kiyoshi took full advantage of the sudden split in Artemis' icy barrier, before the genius could gather himself and repair it.

"I understand this may be very difficult to take in. And that I have violated the trust you have put in me, something I know you do not give out freely, but I promise you that all I want is to protect you."

Artemis still wouldn't look at him and he said nothing, the rise and fall of his chest was slow and steady, controlled, and his small hands were lax at his sides. Kiyoshi didn't find it all surprising that the Irish boy gave off nothing to say he was distressed, he predicted that Artemis had long ago perfected the art of schooling ones expression. It was very impressive and Kiyoshi expected nothing less from the other boy, being a criminal genius, but it did make it a little hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Artemis…?"

_Smack!_

Even with all of his quick reflexes and keen awareness, it took quite some time before Kiyoshi registered what had just happened. Only when the stinging needling on his skin became too hard to ignore in his shocked stupor did he come back to reality. Slowly, he raised a hand to his left cheek, the skin feeling hot underneath his touch. If he wasn't mistaken, Artemis had just slapped him, and quite hard too. Well, he hadn't been expecting that.

"That's for lying to me." Said Artemis, lowering his hand, where it had been poised in the air beside Kiyoshi's face.

Kiyoshi looked down at him slowly, hand still holding his throbbing cheek, his dark eyes wide. Artemis stared up at him, holding his shocked gaze unflinchingly, the hand that the genius had slapped him with now hanging at his side, balled in a fist. When the smaller boy did not say anything else, only continuing to stare him down, Kiyoshi took this as a hint to start apologizing again, but before he could, Artemis took a short step forward and raised his hands. Kiyoshi closed his eyes, ready to take whatever punishment Artemis was going to give him, he deserved it anyway, when instead of another slap, he found hands cupping his cheeks and soft, warm lips pressing against his own mouth.

Wanting so badly to return the affection, but knowing he had no right, Kiyoshi forced his arms to stay heavy at his sides and not tug Artemis closer when the Irish boy pulled away.

"I... Artemis..."

Artemis stared up at him, hands still holding either side of his face, thumbs gently stroking the skin there.

"And that is for everything else."

It wasn't often that Kiyoshi was confused, but it seemed Artemis was naturally gifted in giving him the unexpected. Moving his hands around to stroke the nape of Kiyoshi's neck, Artemis leaned in again, his unique blue eyes locking onto deep brown.

"Yes, you should have told me when we first met." he said, pulling the taller boy down so their faces were level, "But I love you, so I'll forgive you that little blunder. Just this once though."

Artemis had been expecting a number of reactions when he confessed, but none of them had been quite like the one Kiyoshi gave. The other boy had been very still for a moment, his beautiful dark eyes wide, staring at Artemis as if he'd just appeared suddenly in front of him. He didn't move, didn't blink, Artemis didn't even think he was breathing, and just when panic and regret started to bubble up inside him, Artemis found himself being crushed against Kiyoshi's hard body, his arms wrapping tightly around him, the other boys hungry mouth moving almost desperatly against his own.

::

*** That's a big fat "I just made that up" background for Kiyoshi, his real one… DPD probably told me during the course of the RPG, though I've forgotten it. Forgive me DPD; I'm still trying very hard to do Kiyoshi justice.**

**It's so pathetic that my mood music for this chapter is a Twilight soundtrack. Hate that series, though the music is pretty good. No offence if you like it, I personally love it as much as I love the Epilouge in Harry Potter. **

**It's not long, but I wanted to let you all know I'm still writing. They're going to have nice sex in the next chapter, which I will try to get up later on in the week. Don't expect anything hot or magical, I am NOT GOOD at sex scenes. **

**Yes, that's the real reason Kiyoshi came to the school. Bet you didn't think it was that huh? (hopefully... DPD was better at hiding it than I was... *sigh*) If this sucks, it's beacause I'm half asleep and have a cold. There may be a normal St Bart's chapter in between the finale of this one, but I promise it won't take years this time, or months. Maybe a week.**


End file.
